


Kinktober drabbles!

by REntertainment



Category: There is going to be a FUCK TON of them so buckle up!
Genre: Multi, PLEASE DON'T READ IF ANY OF THOSE TAGS TRIGGER YOU!, Tags are going to be added to each chapter's notes, This is KINKTOBER so beware!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: Basically, I decided to participate in this hot, steamy and crazy event, so buckle up I can have some weird ideas! If you haven't read the Additional Tags: I'm going to put tags AT THE BEGGINING OF EVERY CHAPTER, so if any of those tags trigger you or you find them disgusting PLEASE DON'T READ THEM! This year's list is full of kinks so read the ones you feel attracted to nwn also I'M A MULTISHIPPER which means that this won't be of only one fandom! I may put up Marvel characters alongside anime characters, those tags are also going to be in the notes at the beggining :3 So without further addo, let's begin.





	1. A Midnight Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter:  
> Pairing: Spideypool  
> Kink: Deep Throat and Masks

Being a superhero isn’t easy, all the physical and mental strain, all the judgment the public gives to you, sometimes even be controlled by the Sokovia Accords gives you a weird feeling of being hand-tied, not letting you act if needed.

Now, add all that to be a teenager in High School. I have so little time to myself that I can’t remember when was the last time I took an actual bath instead of just a quick shower to clean my hair, pits and genitals! My diet consists on quick snacks and very little actual food, sure I do a lot of exercise and stuff but… I WANT A FUCKING BURGER FROM TIME TO TIME!

Now don’t get me wrong, I love the suit Mr. Stark built for me, it’s been helpful, especially after the little incident with Vulture and his minions, then what happened with Thanos years ago…but I sometimes think he’s right…

“I’m not a full Avenger, yet.” I sigh to myself while drinking a bit of bottled iced-tea, it’s been a long night and I’m just regaining some stamina to get back home and crash on my bed.

“And who the fuck wants to be an Avenger anyways?” asks a mocking voice in the shadows, I stand up and look around. “Jeez, boy. Chill down a lot.” A man in a black and red suit comes out, two katanas strapped to his back. “Hi, I’m your fucking asshole Deadpool.”

“What do you want?” I ask turning around, I’m grateful I kept my mask on, otherwise my identity would be revealed. “Mr. Stark told me never to go near you.”

“Well, fuck Mr. Stark, oh wait, Cap’n America is already doing it!” the man replies while laughing, I just sigh and walk to the ledge of the building. “Hey where are you going?”

“I already told you, I’m not interested in-”

“I just want you to suck my dick! It’s not a big- I mean it is a big deal, my dick, the sucking off is not the big deal.” He says with a mischievous look on his mask.

“Yeah, right.” I snicker and turn around. “You’re just bluffing! Plus, I don’t know you and-”

“That only makes this even more interesting!” Deadpool answers excited. “I don’t know you either, I know you just got the most exquisite lips I’ve ever seen!” I rapidly lower my mask, I almost forgot about that. “Oh, come on, Spider-Man! I promise you, you’ll love it! I got some people to confirm that.”

“Listen I… ugh…” I can’t believe I’m doing this. “How old are you?”

“How old are you?”

“I asked first, Deadpool.” I say folding my arms. “Or should I say DeadPEDO?”

“Oh, I like it! You’re snarky.” He answers with a smirk… I think…? “Listen kid, I’m older than you, that’s true but not THAT old, plus, I’ve done my homework! You’re already legal!”

“…How do you know that?” I ask worried he might know who I am.

“Oh, it was all over the news! Remember? Mr. Stark said it himself.” I facepalm mentally and sigh. “Listen kid, let me show you.”

“Show me wha-AH! What are you doing?!” I ask terrified when he lowers his pants, revealing his lower half. “You don’t have underwear?!”

“Nah, it’s better to go commando, makes it easier to move around and such.” He answers proudly. “Don’t worry about the scars, they’re uh… just close your eyes and enjoy the dick.”

I can’t look away but at the same time I can’t take my eyes off it. His skin is covered in scars, maybe from a burn or something? Even the dick, which is responding to the cold of the city by shrinking a bit, but still… it’s a good length.

“Oh? Did I poke your attention?” Deadpool asks by walking near me. “I know this appears to be awful but… trust me, tastes better than it looks.” I look at him, my own penis hardening slowly.

“Listen,” I start with a bit of hesitation. “If I do it… and I don’t like it, what are you gonna do?” His mask emotes a pervy look and laughs.

“I’ll let you kick me in the balls and call me a fag.”

“I wouldn’t do that, I’m not like that.” I answer a bit worried.

“Then I will just stop bothering ya, you can stop any moment, of course.” He adds while putting his hand over my head. “Safeword’s Fergielicious, got it?” he purrs while putting me on my knees, I just look up and slowly rise my mask over my nose and slowly get my lips around his glans.

I’ve never done anything like this before, I can’t believe I’m doing this now but why with him? I mean I’ve never feel attracted to other men, only to Mary Jane but… this feels… right?

“Yo, dude.” I receive a slap with his dick on my cheek, startling me. “You alright?”

“J-Just thinking.”

“Well, think in other moment, now, just relax.” He answers softly pushing my face against his dick.

I open my mouth and receive his penis, tingles going down my spine. Half-way in.

“Woah, damn.” He sighs thrusting slowly. “Boy, I wasn’t wrong with you, was I?” I chuckle a bit and he laughs. “What is this? Did I make serious Spider-Man laugh?” I take his dick out and sigh.

“Are you always this talkative or is it my lucky day?” I ask a bit irritated.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t know you liked to hear sex sounds.” He makes a zipping over his mouth should be and takes my head again, sticking his dick inside, a bit more this time.

I look up and make eye contact with him, slurping, kissing and licking his length and balls, a bit salty due to the sweat of the day but I like it. The musk of his genitals already filled my nose and is slowly making me want more. I need it… all of it.

I take a deep breath through my nose and slowly slide all his penis in, he makes a surprised gasp and then a pleased moan.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t ya?” he asks patting my head. “Keep it up, boy. Keep it up.”

I take his dick out to the tip and then I swallow all his pulsing meat, making him moan more. I start taking the pace up until all I can hear is his moaning, my slurping and gagging, tears are wetting my mask, but I don’t really care, I love this, this is what I needed.

Some me time. Sometime where I can do whatever I want with whoever I want without anyone noticing.

“Dude, I’m almost… there.” Deadpool grunts. “I-If you wish to-” I only put his hand over my head, he moans more and laughs. “Alright, here it comes.” With a last thrust, I start feeling the salty, warm liquid flowing down my throat, he’s howling in pleasure. Without noticing, I feel a warmth spreading over my pants, did I piss? Did I cum? I think I came, the warmth stayed in my crotch after all… I just feel bliss, tingles all around my body and then, everything went black.

I slowly wake up in my bed, how I got there is a mystery, but I only have a note pasted to my chest saying:

“ _Really had a blast yesterday, we should hang out more…_

_Or just fuck more often, that’s cool too._

_I don’t want to be a party shitter but you should really_

_Contact “Mr. Sta **yawayfrommyprotegee** rk”_

_He said something about being a dirty voyeur._

_Hope you liked it yesterday, ‘cause I sure did._

_Let’s do it again? Tonight? Same spot? I’ll be waiting around 11pm._

_.I.XOXOXOXOXO.I._

_P.S. My name’s Wade, nice cummin’ in your mouth (and making you cum.)_ ”

I grunt a bit and sigh. Sure, Mr. Stark is going to kill me… I totally forgot he keeps an eye on what I do sometimes, but I sure as hell liked it.

Honestly? I haven’t felt this relaxed in a while.


	2. Doctor's Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji feels someting weird in his body and Angela is eager to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Gency (GenjixMercy)  
> Kinks: Medical Play and Ass Worship (also a bit of Spanking)
> 
> If you don't find any of this arousing or/nor interesting, more stuff is coming :D stay tuned!  
> If you do find this arousing and/or interesting, enjoy! :D

“Welcome, Genji.” Angela says with a smile. “How are you doing today?” she looks at the boy who’s walking to her with a weird face, he can’t walk too well and when he sits he flinches a bit.

“Well, Angela, I uh…” the boy blushes and sighs. “I think I have a problem in my… in my ass.” Both giggle a bit but regain their roles seconds after that.

“Oh, _mein Gott_ , Genji.” She exclaims genuinely disappointed. “Playing with a dildo again?”

“As a matter of fact, Angela, I was but that’s how I knew I had something over there!” the man exclaims folding his arms. “Will you help me or not?”

“Now, now, dear. No need to be so grumpy.” She answers while sighing. “I need your pants down, and please, lay over the stretcher, on all four.” Genji nods while slowly taking down his pants and underwear, revealing a mild-hard penis, he takes a deep breath and shivers.

“Hanamura.” He says quickly while laughing nervously. “A-A-Are you sure, Angela? I-I-I mean you-”

“I have no troubles with your liking of anal games, Genji.” The doctor answers giving her boyfriend a kiss. “Now, do you want to go on with this?” he nods and smiles while walking to the stretcher and lifting his ass in the air.

“I am afraid we’re out of lube, Genji.” Angela says with a smirk on her face, he giggles too but sighs.

“Uhm… what now, Angela? Should I-?”

“Don’t worry, Genji.” She says slowly grabbing a buttcheek and squeezing it. “I have some lube of my own.”

She kneels to have easy access to Genji’s anus and cautiously sniffs near the entrance.

“Hanamura.” Genji says laughing. “I just bathed a minute ago!”

“Eager aren’t we?” Angela says with a playful smirk on her face. “Very well then, let us begin the… examination.”

“J-Just be… gentle… please?” the younger Shimada says while moving his hips a bit.

“Sure thing, now hold still.” The doctor slowly licks the entrance with the tip of her tongue, sending shivers up all the spine of her lover, making him moan softly. “Does it hurt?”

“No- I-I-I mean yes! B-But I can take it, go ahead Angela.” The ninja says with a soft voice.

She licks again, this time with her whole tongue and kissing his anus, receiving moans and sighs of pleasure as response.

“I’m going to check if you’re lubed enough, let me know if it hurts you too much.” She says while putting on a glove and slowly sticking two fingers inside of Genji’s ass.

“N-No! Hurts, hurts!” he exclaims giving a thumb up, she giggles and nods.

“Must be whatever is bothering you, want me to put more lube?” she asks smirking. Some silent second pass before Genji nods eagerly.

“I think it’d be best, right?”

“Yes, it’ll make things easier.” She answers while chuckling, trying to regain composure, but she can’t. “Genji, this sounds like a bad porno!”

“Angie, baby, who looks a porno for the dialogue?” both laugh whole-heartedly, and she nods, while giving a spank to her boyfriend.

“I don’t know if that even hurt you!” she exclaims shaking her hand, which is in a bit of pain.

“I mean…” he answers moving his hips a bit. “You don’t have to use your hand, right?”

Both laugh, and she sighs.

“Genji, stay still! Otherwise I’ll have to get rough, you understand?” she grunts while rubbing her own crotch.

“But it really hurts, Angela! I can’t help it!”

“Just, stay still.” She approaches her tongue to his anus and starts licking and slurping, making him moan and sigh, his penis fully erect by now. “Quiet! You’re not letting me concentrate!” Genji whimpers and she starts licking all around his entrance, her tongue slowly entering him.

He pushes against her, moaning louder while starting to masturbate, she jerks her head away and bites him hard on one butcheek, making him yelp in surprise.

“I said stay still!” she commands while taking Genji’s belt and preparing it.

“It hurts me and you only hurt me more?!” he exclaims _offended_. “I knew Moira was a better-“

Angela lets out an **offended** gasp and strikes Genji’s ass with his belt, making him shout in pain.

“Don’t you dare compare me to that bitch!” she winks and giggles at Genji’s surprised and terrified look.

“W-W-Well, she is! She would have enough lube to-!” another strike, making him moan and jerk off faster.

“Say that again and I promise I’ll-”

“Moira. Is. Better. Doctor. Than. You.” Genji sighs while waiting for the strikes, he just hears Angela taking a deep breath and suddenly, a barrage of strikes start spanking him as hard as his girlfriend can, making him shout, moan and jerk off until he finally comes over the stretcher.

“What in the world is going on here?!” Jack shouts while slamming the door open, but he just blushes at the picture in front of him. “Angela, Genji, I’ve told you that-”

“WepromiseitwillbethelasttimethatthishappenssorryJack!” the both shout as fast as they can while they try to dress up, Mercy had her pants down and she was fingering herself while spanking Genji.

“And clean your mess, Genji!” the commander orders while going out.

“Yes, daddy.” He purrs, receiving a boot in his face miliseconds after that. “I mean, yessir!”

“And no more weird plays here, understood?!” he shouts red and slams the door shut “We’re leaving for a mission in 20 minutes!”.

“Was it worth it?” Angela asks with a cocked eyebrow and then she looks down. “Oh, Genji, you’re an interesting case.” She laughs at her boyfriends hardened penis and sighs, giving her lover some wipes and more cleaning stuff, it was going to be a hard day for them.


	3. A "Dangerous" Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma, Ryo, Erina and Akira like to try new things, this one in particular might have a bit of danger sense to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Akira x Ryo x Soma x Erina  
> Kink: Kinfe Play  
> Warning: Do NOT try this at home without previous investigation, it could be dangerous.  
> Note: EVERYONE here is already 18+ y.o
> 
> Sorry for the abrupt ending nwnUuu

Knife Play

It all starts with a dark room, tied from their hands and feet, a blindfold tightly tied around their eyes.

Erina Nakiri, Akira Hayama and Ryo Kurokiba sitting on the ground, gulping hard and shaking a bit.

“I sometimes wonder what we saw in Soma…” Akira mutters a bit annoyed. “He’s such a freak and sometimes he’s so stupid.”

“He does cook some wild shit.” Ryo answers uninterested. “I mean, he did win against you in the exams, and against me in the Fall Selections.” That makes the white-haired boy grunt. “Also, he’s the son of Erina’s crush so…”

“Shut up!” the God Tongue answers bitterly. “I don’t like Soma’s father! I do accept, however, he’s someone I look up to but-”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’d let Joichiro fuck me hard anytime,” Ryo interrupts with a shrug. “But-”

“Unlike you or Alice, I am not a whore, idiot.” The girl bickers while trying to find a more comfortable pose to sit.

“Alice only looks like a whore, she has no love interest as far as I remember.” Ryo answers while sighing. “And even if she was, you have no right to call her like that when you’ve done all sort of things with Yukihira.”

“Well, Ryo’s right.” Everyone gets startled when they hear Soma getting inside the room. “Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to take so long.” He says with a cheerful tone. “Hope you’re okay?”

“I think so, thanks for not tying us tightly.” Erina answers with a sigh. “Although you could’ve brought us-”

“Somewhere to sit? Yeah, sorry, forgot about that.” Soma answers while untying Ryo. “How are you today, my wild beast?”

“Shut up, asshole.” The boy answers unamused. “You like it when I pound you hard and wild.”

“Never said I didn’t.” the other replies with a smile, while helping Ryo up. “So, all of you know what’s up, right?”

“You’re going to pretend to slice us up?” Akira asks a bit freaked out.

“Uhm… sorta.” Soma concedes while untying the Smell’s Master. “I mean, yeah, that’s about it.”

“I knew it, you’re twisted and a pervert.” The other guy says a bit annoyed.

“Says the boy who said we should try mutual sounding?” Ryo asks, making him and Soma laugh a bit.

“Shut up!” Akira shouts a blushing while being carefully guided to Ryo’s side.

“Could you at least tell us, where are we?” Erina asks while feeling Soma’s touch near her. “We’ve been here for hours!”

“I’m pretty sure you’re just exaggerating, Erina.” The boy answers while cocking an eyebrow. “Sure, they retained me a while in the reception, but not enough for it to be hours.”

“We’re in a hotel room?” Erina asks amazed. “Whoever did you manage to-?”

“A blowjob to Mister Gin.” Soma answers with pride, making everyone else fall silent, then he laughs. “Just kidding, guys. I just asked him if I could borrow a room for a night, my father convinced him with a quick shokugeki and well… here we are.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I agreed with this… relationship.” Erina whispers with an annoyed tone. “Is it that necessary to keep our eyes closed?”

“Oh! I almost forgot about those.” The boy answers with a chuckle. “Sorry, didn’t mean to. Give me a minute to lower the lights.” They hear Soma running and shuffling through the room. “Alright, you can take out your bandanas.”

Everyone blinks trying to adapt their eyes to the room’s light, sure they’re dimmed down but they still hurt a bit. It’s a large room with a bed enough to keep 4 people without any trouble, the windows have a beautiful sight to the forest and everything has a velvet tapestry with golden strands in it.

“This is one of Gin’s best rooms.” Soma says with pride. “Couldn’t have afforded it myself, because of that I’m glad we’re here.”

“But why taking so much trouble for us?” Ryo asks confused.

“Ryo, I know this relationship has been going for a short time, but you need to get used to the idea that the three of you are my partners! My sentimental partners, that is.” The other boy says cheerfully. “I wanna pamper you every now and then.” He chuckles gaining soft blushes from everyone and then he takes out a bag of knives. “Now, to what we came for.”

“How’s it going to be?” Ryo asks looking a bit interested.

“So, these knives have no sharp edge, I triple checked.” Soma says while showing two big, heavy knives. “Look.” He puts the edge on his wrist and slices, nothing happening.

“So, there is no risk of this room being stained?” Erina asks relieved. “Taking blood out of velvet is a nightmare, you know?”

“Oh, don’t worry, Erinacchi.” Soma answers with a smirk. “Blood won’t stain this room… cum though, it’s up to you.”

“Soma!” Erina shouts, clearly blushing and flustered. “I-I’ve told you! I don’t like the taste of it!”

“Oh, really? ‘Cause I remember waking up to an eager someone this morning.” He chants with a mocking tone, making the girl stand straight and a bit angry. “I’m pretty sure you were the only one with orange head at my bed this morning.”

“Take it easy on her, Soma.” Akira warns while patting the girl on the back. “Now, I see two knives, are you getting an assistant?” Soma nods with a smile.

“Ryo, come here.” Erina and Akira go pale while slowly turning their heads towards the black-haired guy. “You’re gonna help me a bit.”

“Sure, I guess.” He answers with a shrug and slowly walks to the redhead. “What do I have to do?”

“Just don’t go to harsh on them, alright?” he answers while giving his signature red bandana. “Now, don’t put this on until I finish giving the indications and we get a nice arrangement, alright?” the shorter boy pats the taller on a shoulder and turns to the other two, who are hugging themselves and shaking a bit in fear, their eyes widened as much as they can.

“Giving Ryo a knife, Soma?!” Akira yells while slowly stepping backwards at the same rhythm as Erina. “Have you gone mad?!”

“Chill down, Hayama.” The redhead says with a smile. “They don’t have any sharp edges, plus, Ryo knows what will happen if he can’t control himself, right?” the black-haired boy looks at the shorter and nods.

“Twilight marathon with Alice and Megumi, right?” Soma nods and Ryo sighs. “Creepy.”

“I’ll toss a coin, you’ll call heads or tails and whoever wins, gets to start with me, the other one gets Ryo, alright?” the other two nod, a bit more relaxed and walk towards the other two. “Now, we will have a more violent attitude towards you and-”

“This doesn’t count as rape play, right?” Erina asks a bit disgusted. “I didn’t like it last time.”

“Not at all.” The redhead assures with a shake of his head. “Maybe a bit of humiliation, rough play… uhm…”

“Spanking and hitting?” Ryo asks uninterested.

“Just not too hard, alright?” Soma agrees with a nod, Ryo shrugging and smirking softly.

“We can just step out if we don’t like it, right?” Akira asks a bit nervous.

“As with any other practice we’ve done, yes.” The boy answers proudly. “Any more questions?” Everyone shakes their heads and he smiles proudly. “Clothes off then!”

Everyone gets undressed, as quick as the can, Akira helping Erina take off her bra, Soma tying Ryo’s hair with his bandana, while he unzips his vest.

“Haven’t shaved lately?” Akira asks surprised.

“Haven’t had the time.” Erina answers while looking away.

“It looks tasty.” Ryo answers with a twisted smile. “I’d fuck that anytime.”

“Me too.” Soma says with a broad smile. “Oh right! The coin.” He shuffles through his pants until he finds it.

“I call heads.” Akira rapidly says, gaining a glare from Erina.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Soma tosses the coin upwards and after it fall in his hand, he checks it closely and then shows it to everyone else. “That’s tails.” Erina smiles proudly and walks to Soma, who hugs her by the waist and guides her to a sofa near the window.

“Alright, we will switch whenever Ryo feels like it, ready?” everyone nods and Soma smirks. “Let’s start.”

Soma takes his knife and slowly brushes its tip against Erina’s pubes.

“Have you skipped shave day for me?” Soma whispers over Erina’s ear, she’s sitting on his lap, her legs opened a bit wide. “You know I like it like this?”

“What if I have done it?” she bickers at him. “What do you think?-”

“Don’t be such a bitch with the one having a knife near you, Erina.” Soma warns with a smirk. “Who knows what kind of things he could do to you.” That warning sends shivers down her spine, but when he passes the edge of the knife over her pubic area, she yelps.

“Y-You wouldn’t dare!” she squeals, shivering a bit. “I know you wouldn’t-!”

“I can do a lot of things, my dear Erina.” Soma answers pinching one of her nipples. “The question here is, will I do it?”

“P-P-Please don’t hurt me, I promise I’ll be good.” The God Tounge answers, feeling that weird but pleasant sensation that she’s giving control to Soma, his will is now hers, but she knows that he will take care of her.

“Will you do everything I tell you?” Soma asks brushing the tip of the knife against her vulva.

“Every single thing.” Erina whispers while closing her eyes, relaxing little by little, enjoying the tingles rushing from her lower parts. “Please, help me please you, Sir.”

“What should it be?” he whispers while slowly taking away the knife. “You should suck my dick.” Erina nods and stands up, but before kneeling, Soma stands too and pulls her towards him and takes the knife to her throat. “In the balcony, you know how I love to do it outdoors.” Erina can’t help but chuckle a bit and sigh. “Why are you laughing?” he spanks her, more playfully than hard.

“Sir amuses me.” She answers defiantly. “And I shall amuse him in return.” Soma opens the door leading to the balcony and walk out, Erina softly stroking Soma’s penis, which is already hard.

“Alone at last, bitch.” Ryo says with a twisted smile.

“Shut up, asshole!” Akira spits at the raven-haired guy. “You’re just a perverted and twisted-” A slap on his cheek shuts him and a knife gets really near his throat.

“Call me asshole one more time, and it’ll be the last thing you do, you understand?” Ryo asks threatingly while passing the edge of the knife near Akira’s throat, making the other one gulp. “I was going to lube you but-”

“Twilight marathon!” Soma shouts from the balcony, making Akira and Erina laugh a bit.

“Fuck you, Soma!”

“Maybe tomorrow, Ryo! I’m busy right now!” the raven-haired boy grunts and smirks.

“As I was saying… I wonder…” he looks at the knife, then at Akiras anus.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE, KUROKIBA!” Akira shouts trying to run away, making the other laugh.

“I’m not that extreme, Akira. Don’t worry.” Ryo sighs and puts the knife against Hayama’s throat. “What should I do with you?” he applies pressure and starts dragging the knife down, making Akira shiver and squeal.

“F-F-Fuck me.” Hayama whispers softly.

“Excuse me?” Ryo asks with an amused smirk, while applying more pressure near Akira’s balls.

“Please, fuck me! Just take that knife away from me!” Akira says shivering a bit more. “Green.” He whispers with a fast wink, Ryo sighs relieved and smiles.

“Ask it nicely.” The other boy commands pinching Akira’s nipple.

“Please, All mighty master Kurokiba, fuck me.”

The night passed slowly, filled with lots of moans, sweat and with Akira’s asshole filled with Ryo’s and Soma’s seed and his face covered in Erina’s jizz.

All in all, it was a good night for everyone.


	4. The Trial for the Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight, Jake and David are left alone, but what happens when someone as brute as David is left in charge? Well... hot things, that's almost certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dwight x David x Jake  
> Universe: Dead by Daylight  
> Kink: Spit-Roasting

Sometimes, the Entity will take a lot of people for different trials, leaving only a bunch of survivors near the campfire.

“Hey guys.” David says clearly bored. “Wanna do something?”

“Something like what?” Jake asks while looking around his loot something to help him next trial.

“I dunno… I mean, it’s the three of us, alone, with a lot of semen in our balls.” The Scrapper comments while rubbing his crotch. “What do you say? Shall we?”

“Dude, you’re kinda sick.” Jake chuckles and sighs.

“What?!” David exclaims surprised. “Dwight, hun, tell ‘im somethin’”

“I-I agree with both, so don’t put me in the middle.” The Leader replies while equipping some stuff for himself.

“Listen, we know how evil Killers can be, if someone reappears out of nowhere we could-” Jake starts explaining but when he turns, David already has his manhood out and he’s masturbating.

“Well, if none of you’re givin’ me sum attention, I might as well do it meself!” he exclaims while taking his shirt off. “But lemme tell ye, I haven’t showered in two days! Your loss!”

Dwight looks at Jake with a painful look, making the Survivalist sigh.

“Why do you like teasing Dwight so much?” Jake asks a bit offended. “What if he’s not in the mood?”

“Well, am I pressing a gun against his head? He’s free to do whatever he wants” the Scrapper pinching one of his nipples. “You keep doing your shit, I’m just jerkin’ off.”

Dwight and Jake look at each other and then at their crotches.

“Fuck you, David.” Jake sighs while unzipping his pants. “But we gotta make this quick, or we won’t hear the end of it!”

They quickly shuffle out of their pants and start kissing, rubbing each other’s bodies and touching everything at hand.

Slowly, Dwight kneels and starts sucking both cocks, sometimes he only introduced the tip, some others, he attempts a deep throat, gaining moans and grunts from the other two. Two hands are caressing his head, pushing him deeper or just patting him, congratulating him for his great work.

Meanwhile, David and Jake are kissing passionately, biting their necks softly or pinching each other’s nipples.

“Oi, Dwighty.” David pants while looking down at the Leader. “I want some ass of yours, bend over.”

“You could at least ask it nicely!” Jake complains while giving David a good spank, making the other one chuckle.

“When he’s turned on, he’s a dirty, little bitch, ain’tcha boy?” David asks with a twisted smile.

“I mean… I do like some dirty talking.” Dwight answers raising his butt, showing his entrance, blushing a bit. “J-Just don’t be too harsh?”

“We need to lube it first, we’re not savages.” Jake turns at David who’s giving him a sarcastic look. “Or at least one of us isn’t.” he kneels and starts rimming Dwight, slowly and deeply.

“Oi, Parker! Leave some room for me!” David shouts while kneeling too and softly pushes Jake aside, rimming too, their beards tickling Dwight.

“Make room, mate. We’re not savages, remember?” David asks while standing up after some minutes of delicious and slow rimming, rubbing his penis which is already dripping precum.

“I-I still got my mouth, you know?” Dwight asks with a bright blush on his cheeks. “Jake, you can use it if you wish.”

“Told ya this lad’s a dirty one, didn’t I?” David asks with a broad grin while slowly entering Dwight.

“P-Please Jake, I-I’d hate to see you- Ah! Unattended.” The leader says, shivers going down his spine.

Jake only stands up and takes one of Dwight’s cheeks.

“Open wide then.” Jake answers while poking the other one’s cheek with the tip of his dick. The leader obeys, and Jake rams his dick against him, making him gag a bit.

“Let’s fuck.” David says with an aroused tone and starts thrusting, slow at first, giving Dwight time to get used to his penis, Jake follows, both tops are looking at each other, smirking and touching their bodies.

Slowly, both start pacing up, skin against skin sounds becoming stronger, moans, gags, grunts, slaps all of that combined in an aroused symphony, until finally, David is going full throttle against Dwight, Jake barely keeps up.

“F-F-Fuck! Agh! Breedin’!” David exclaims while giving a last, deep thrust, emptying his seed inside of Dwight, he keeps his dick inside, feeling it soften little by little, enjoying the warmth.

“Disgusting.” Jake answers while sticking his dick out, Dwight giving a whimper in complain. “But hot.” He answers while slowly walking to Dwight’s rear and ramming him. “So, so hot!” David’s semen worked like a lube for Jake and some more rams were needed to help Jake finish.

Fortunately, no one was around when they finished, no one saw how quickly they changed into their clothes when the dark mist started to form around them. But something everyone noticed was how Dwight winced every time he sat and the looks of complicity among David and Jake.


	5. Showing Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal comes back from a long mission in space and Constantine won't let this chance pass to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hal Jordan x John Constantine  
> Kinks: Shotgunning and Feet (plus humiliation, outdoors and dominant play?)
> 
> I am using the blond character from the serie (not the Keanu Reeves one) but I did use a bit of the storyline of the Keanu Reeves movie XD

“If you keep smoking like this, you’ll die.” Hal says while slowly flying to the demon hunter. “When will you understand that?”

“Oh, trust me Hal,” Constantine answers while taking a long drag out of his cigarette. “I already died once, Lucifer didn’t want me, remember?”

“Yeah, but I want you to live a bit longer!” the Green Lantern answers with a playful, annoyed tone. “At least… I dunno…”

“Hal, don’t worry, I’ll live a lot. I mean, I exorcise demonic beings daily, none of them have killed me, so yeah, chill down.” The other man answers with a chuckle and takes another drag, signaling the Lantern to come near him.

“The nights here are beautiful.” Jordan answers with a smile. “But why the Empire State?” Constantine shrugs and exhales the smoke.

“You like the view here?” the blonde asks with a smirk.

“Well… you make it much better.” The brunette answers with a wink. “But I didn’t know you were someone to- Woah! Easy there, big boy!” the Lantern exclaims after feeling the Demon Hunter’s hand over his crotch. “Do not distract someone’s who’s flying.” Constantine chuckles and tosses the cigarette away, only to ignite other one.

“Then suit off, darling.” The other man answers while taking the Lantern’s hand and pulls him close. “You’ve been in space for far too long, I’ve been faithful to you…”

“Y-You always have the opportunity to masturbate.” Hal answers with a slight blush.

“Why would I use my hand,” the other one whispers while taking another drag and kissing Hal, sending the smoke down his throat, making the other one moan. “When I have the best asshole in the fucking universe?”

“J-Jhon,” Hal whispers while feeling light-headed, nicotine already making some work on his brain, his suit slowly fading away. “W-Why do you do this to me?”

“Because it’s hot.” The other one answers while sliding his hand to his boyfriends already hardened crotch. “And you like it, don’t you?”

“I mean yes but- Ah!” Hal moans while feeling the grope over his penis. “J-Jhon, please, I’m really tired.”

“I won’t take long, I’ve been so pent up lately…” he takes another drag and gives another kiss, the flavor of tobacco, the smell of the cigarette and Jhon’s cologne, everything is numbing Hal’s head and awakening his penis and anus. “Please? I’ll breed you nicely, fill you up with everything I got.”

Jhon Constatine is a wild person, his disheveled hair, his dirty words, his fierce eyes, all of that drives Hal crazy, if he’s not careful, he might end up doing some weird shit to please his boyfriend. And boy, he was more than careless this time.

Hal takes off his belt and pulls down his pants, revealing a whit jockstrap, panting and kissing Jhon in the neck.

“Good boy, Hal. You’re a good, good boy.” The other man answers with a low, enticing voice. “But I want you to beg for it, beg for it like the bitch you are.”

“Please, please, John. Breed me, fuck me hard.” Sometimes, Hal thinks that a demon possesses him every time he has sex with Jhon, because he would never say those things with his senses fully activated.

“Do you want it that bad, whore?” the man whispers while spanking Hal, making him moan. “Do you?”

“Yes, sir.” Hal moans while feeling a finger brushing against the crack of his ass.

The demon hunter smirks and takes off one shoe and one sock, he takes another drag and kisses Hal deeply, numbing his mind a bit more.

“Then kiss my foot, show me who’s your owner, bitch.” Hal looks at John, panting and precumming. He nods and slowly gets on his knees, kissing and licking John’s bare foot. “Who’s your owner?”

“John Constantine.” Hal whispers while the blonde takes out a bottle of lube.

“Which is the only dick you can stuck up your ass?” the blonde asks while rubbing his own crotch.

“John Constantine’s” Hal answers while sucking at the other’s fingers.

“Which is the only cum that can breed you?” he asks while sipping down his pants, releasing his cock.

“John Constantine’s” the Lantern answers while licking the foot.

“Good boy.” The other replies. “Now, time for your treat.” Hal looks up and smiles when he sees the bottle and its fluid going down to John’s hand.

“Thank you, sir.” Time stopped for Hal, it’s only he and John, nothing else, not a sound, not a scent but cigarette and cologne, musk from both penises after a long day of work.

He turns around and raises his hips, moaning when he feels the cold lube against his entrance.

“You didn’t let anyone else touch you, right?” Constantine asks while jerking himself a bit. “You were the good boy I know you are, right?”

“N-Not in a sexual way, sir.” Hal answers while panting. “H-Handshakes and- Ah!” Constantine spanks Hal hardly with a frown in his face.

“No, you won’t let anyone else touch you. In.” Spank. “Any.” Spank. “Way.”

“No, sir! I won’t!” Hal cries aroused and a bit in pain, the spanks sent tingles all over his body, making him shiver and leak more precum. “P-Please forgive me, sir, I will be a good boy from now on!”

“You don’t deserve me dick, you whore!” another spank, Hal turns around seeing the blonde smirk.

“Please, sir. I need it, I’ve been craving it- Ah!” another spank, this time with his belt.

“You lost your right to speak to me.” Constantine growls while poking Hal’s entrance with this glans. “If I’m doing this, is because of charity.”

“You’re very- Ah!” another spank with the belt.

“I said, shut up!” with a hard thrust, the demon hunter enters the Lantern fully. “You whore! See how quickly it slid in?” Another full thrust, another moan. “You bitch! How many dicks have you had?!”

“O-Only yours, sir!” Hal moans while feeling John’s dick go in and out, rapidly, wildly.

“Liar!” the blonde’s thrusts became faster and stronger, making their skins slap and Hal moan. Constantine growls while insulting his boyfriend, spanking him until with a last shout of dominance, he cums inside.

The collapse on the floor, panting, flushed. Hal’s feeling semen slowly flowing out of him. Everything is silent.

“Baby?” John whispers while pulling Hal nearer. “Baby, you alright?”

“Yes.” Hal whispers in bliss, he didn’t even notice when he ejaculated, his jockstrap is wet and there is some dripping out. “You were so scary… so rude…”

“I’m sorry.” John kisses his lover’s head and hugs him tight. “Did I hurt you bad?”

“No, don’t be sorry.” Hal answers while reality settles in again. “It’s alright, I enjoyed it.”

“Are you sure? I love this but if you’re not okay with-”

“John, I’ve already told you my off-limits list, right?” the Lantern asks while cuddling against his lover’s chest, feeling the dick inside of him soften slowly. “Calm down, I’m fine.”

“I love you, Hal.”

“I love you too, John.”

“When will you go away again?”

“Maybe in a week or so…”

“Works for me.”

And finally, both fall asleep and in bliss.


	6. I'm Still Learning, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna has some doubts about sex. Is she ready? Is she just nervous? What would happen if she finds herself with the opportunity? Well... time to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hanna Song x Jack Morrison  
> Kinks: Daddy (a bit of corset and a bit of cock worship)
> 
> P.S. I hope you like this one! I think that Hanna knows about sex, but her work as soldier doesn't let her... experience that much.

It’s late at night, all the Watchpoint is sound asleep, except for Hanna, she’s shaking a bit, nervously, excited and amazed of herself.

“Alright, Hanna, you fight against really bad omincs that want to destroy your hometown all the time, sex shouldn’t be that hard… should it?” she sighs and looks herself once more in the mirror.

She’s wearing the corset he gave her, a black leather piece with pink laces. It’s almost time for him to come and she’s not ready, not yet… or is she? What if she is only nervous?

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door, startling her.

“W-Who is it?” Hanna asks worried and walking slowly to the door.

“It’s me, Hanna.” Morrison answers with his raspy voice, the one that makes her knees jelly. “May I come in?”

She looks herself in the mirror once more, she’s only wearing the corset and that’s it.

“…Sure, please come in.” she answers while tapping her code to open her door. It slides away, revealing Jack Morrison in a black tank top and sweatpants, his stern look softening at the sight of the young woman.

“I see you liked the corset?” Hanna blushes and nods. He steps in and closes the door with lock, smirking. “Are you ready?” That question lingers for a while until Hanna sighs and shakes her head.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know…” Hanna sighs and sits in her bed, slowly putting some panties on. “I-I’m not sure if it’s nervousness or is-”

“I understand, don’t worry.” Jack answers while sitting at her side. “You don’t have to do all this to please me, little girl.”

“But Ja-” she clears her throat and sighs. “B-But Daddy, I want to please you.”

“Don’t worry, baby girl.” He answers while sighing. “I know how weird this must feel to you, I’m… well… I’m way older than you and-”

“I don’t feel weird, Daddy.” Hanna sighs while crawling to her bed. “I’m not used to it yet, that’s all.” She feels the soldier slowly crawling to her too and hugging her from behind.

“It’s okay, baby girl. I understand.” Both sigh, Hanna cuddling against Jack’s chest. “Do you want me to stay for the night?”

“I’d like that very much, thanks.” She whispers while slowly falling asleep.

The night passes, nothing wrong going around in the base, just the sound of waves and the howling of the wind. Little by little, the sky starts clearing, changing the sky’s color.

Hana yawns and rubs her eyes, slowly looking around. She spots Jack who’s making some burpees. He’s shirtless, showing his well-defined muscles, but also all his scars from various wars.

“Good morning, Daddy.” She whispers with a smile, making him turn around and nod, a slight smile drawing across his face.

“Good morning, baby girl.” He answers while walking to her. “Slept well?”

“Yes, whenever you’re near I do.” She replies while reaching out for his hand.

“Same here, darling.” He sighs and stretches. “Wanna shower with me?” Hanna giggles and nods. “Then let me help you take that off.” Morrison says while uncovering her and untying the corset.

“Do you like how I look in this?” she asks smiling.

“I do, a lot actually.” The older man nods while slipping the corset away. “But I like you…” he slips the panties away. “Much more like this.”

Hanna blushes and tries not to cover herself. Her body has her own scars, fights and accidents that happened once.

“But I’m ugly… these scars are…”

“They show how much of a strong girl you are.” Morrison interrupts while caressing her cheek. “How powerful and dedicated you are to your country.”

“Do you really think I’m beautiful, daddy?” she asks while grabbing his hand.

“I do baby girl.” He answers while blushing at the soft kiss she gives to his hand. “Ready to take a shower?” Hanna looks at him and blushes a bit more.

“Daddy…”

“Yes, baby girl?”

“…May I… may I do something?” both stare at each other, Hanna a bit worried, Jack a bit confused.

“Sure, darling, anything you wish.” He answers after a short silence.

Hanna gulps hard and pulls Jack’s hand to one of her breasts and squeezes softly, making her moan a bit.

“Baby girl?” Jack asks trying to hide his growing boner. “Baby girl you don’t-”

“Please, daddy. I want to… to explore this…” she asks timidly. “I… I want this.”

Jack nods and loosens up, letting Hanna take his hand slowly to her crotch, he feels her soft skin, sometimes a scar would get in the way, but it’s an interesting texture still. Suddenly, her pubic hair starts tickling his palm.

“D-Do you want me to shave?” Morrison shakes his head.

“You’re beautiful like this, and honestly? I like this to a smooth one.” He replies with a smirk.

“Do you want to touch… my…” Hanna shakes a bit, her heart beating hard against her chest.

“Baby steps, my girl, baby steps.” Morrison says while taking his hand away. “If you’re still uncomfortable with this, we can stop here.”

“Sorry, daddy I-”

“Don’t be sorry, Hanna.” He replies with a smile. “I will turn the shower on, alright? Come in whenever you’re ready.” He enters the bathroom and closes the door.

Hanna sighs and slowly gets up, she still has his finger on her skin, but it’s so nice to feel them. She feels loved… even with her scars…

She opens the door quietly and enters the bathroom, then she hears a grunt. She blushes badly when she sees the source of the grunting.

Jack is madly jerking off, one hand supporting him and the other on his cock.

“Daddy?” Hanna asks slowly getting near him, he literally jumps away from the wall and turns around. “D-Daddy, may I-” she gulps hard and get inside the shower, hot water hitting her skin.

“Baby girl, you don’t have to.” Jack answers blushing madly. “I’m sorry I thought-”

“It’s really big.” Hanna mutters while sliding her hand over Jack’s skin, first his back, then his pecs, down to his abs. “And thick…”

“I guess… I guess you could say that.” Jack answers, slowly uncovering his cock. “Would you like to touch it?”

“…I do…” Jack gently takes her hands and slowly lowers them, her hands brushing against it. “Your pubes is tickling me.” She chuckles and sighs, kissing Jack’s back.

“Yes, I used to shave here before, but I stopped after… well… after I stopped caring.” He answers while enjoying Hanna’s hands around his meat. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, daddy.” She answers. “I do.” She starts jerking him off, slowly, enjoying the silky feeling. With the other hand she plays with his testicles.

“Baby girl, you’re so dexterous.” He whispers, enjoying her pace.

“Why were you doing it so hard?” she asks confused. “If you like it slow?”

“I-I’m not sure.” He answers while panting. “Baby girl, I’m afraid I’m really near, I wouldn’t want to-”

“It’s okay.” She answers while kissing him. “Daddy, you’re so manly and so rough.” She starts fingering herself slowly, leaving his balls unattended. “I am so glad you are showing this tender side of you…”

“Baby girl…” he whispers, his climax building up. “You… you’re the one helping me show that… you- agh!” he clenches his fist when he feels Hanna pinching one of his nipples.

“Your penis is so soft to the touch, daddy. It’s so nice.” She takes both hands to the soldier’s manhood and starts jerking with both. “So big! I need two hands!”

She keeps whispering soft and nice things, jerking him a bit faster every time, until he finally ejaculates with a groan. He keeps panting and slowly turns around, closing the shower’s water flow.

“Baby girl…” he whispers while looking at her hands, cum dripping from them. “Thank you.” He embraces her and kissed her head. “Would you let me show you something?”

She nods, and he kneels.

That was Hanna’s first oral sex she ever received and the first masturbation she ever did. Fortunately for them, it wouldn’t be the last.


	7. My Brother's Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji take a desition while drunk... This could end really bad or really hot- I mean, good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Shimadacest (Hanzo x Genji)  
> Kinks: Incest, Praise Kink and Body Swap.
> 
> PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CONTENT. DON'T. READ. IT.   
> If you do then feel free to leave kudos and a comment :3

The first rays of sun start appearing over the Shimada house, as always, Hanzo is making his best to wake up, unlike Genji, who as always, is oversleeping again.

The eldest stands up from his bed, he walks to his bathroom and starts showering, not really minding anything around him, until he started washing his lower parts.

“ _Wait…_ ” he thinks to himself. “ _I… I always shave and… what the fuck?!_ ” he comes out of the shower, a towel tied around his waist.

Then he looks at the mirror, seeing not his reflection, but Genji’s.

“Genji!” Hanzo shouts running out of his room, startling some omnic servants and other human ones. After all, the normally cheerful Genji is now shouting curses at… himself?

Hanzo rapidly opens the door and finds a shocking view.

Genji is jerking off while touching his body.

“Genji!” Hanzo shouts while closing the door. “What in the dragons’ name are you doing?!”

“Oh, hello Hanzo.” He purrs while pinching his nipples. “Came to see the show?”

“You dirty bastard.” Hanzo growls while walking to Genji. “What did you do?!”

“Oh, come on, Hanzo.” Genji whispers while standing up. “You said you wanted this, didn’t you?”

“I never said such thing!” Hanzo replies blushing a bit.

“You said it yesterday… what was it? Oh right! I wish I could have your delicious ass, so I could pound it all day.” The youngest answers with a smirk. Damn, Hanzo would look hotter if he smirked a bit more.

“I said that while… a bit… just a bit drunk.” He answers while covering his boner. “You must’ve spiked that sake! You drugged me and then-”

“You can fool yourself brother, but you can’t fool me.” Genji says while hugging Hanzo and kissing him on the lips, blushing a bit, sending shivers down both brothers’ spine. “I know you want it, here I am.”

“Why the body swap?” Hanzo grunts while trying to keep his head cool.

“I was a bit drunk when I asked for the spell, but don’t worry, it’ll end with the day.” The younger answers with a chuckle. “Come one brother, I know you want it.”

Hanzo grunts and sighs, pushing Genji to the bed, frowning.

“If we’ll do this, we’ll do it my way, understood?” he commands while untying the towel.

“Yes, Hanzo.” Genji moans slightly and signals his brother to come near. “Come on, we don’t have much time.” Hanzo smirks and shakes his head.

“Sorry brother, I won’t get fuck in **any** way…” Hanzo answers while starting to masturbate. “You go ahead with what you were doing.”

Genji sighs a bit disappointed, but nods and keeps jerking off. His hand going up and down while the other cupped his brother’s pectorals and squeezed them.

“Oh, Hanzo, your body is so… so perfect.” Genji mutters while pinching his nipple.

“You’re not half bad yourself.” Hanzo answers while slowly walking to him. “May I lay with you?” Genji smiles and nods, the eldest sitting at his side.

“Why will you deny me your cock, _anija_?” Genji whispers while touching Hanzo’s hand. “I wish to be with you…”

“Shut up, you were the one who swapped our bodies.” The other answers with a bit of spite. “I would’ve accepted if you asked correctly.” Genji moans while pacing up.

“ _Anija_ , you’re so perfect.” Genji answers while kissing his bicep. “Even without deodorant you smell so manly and… dominant.”

“That’s because I am both of those things.” Hanzo purrs, his ego being rubbed in a way he never knew it could be done.

“Please, fuck me Hanzo, fuck me.” Genji begs while sliding two fingers to his anus. “I need it.”

“I do not like penises, Genji.” Hanzo growls while jerking off faster. “So not today.”

“The why are you so eagerly touching mine?” the younger asks with a wink.

“You’re giving my body pleasure, I’m just returning the favor.” The other answers, his climax slowly building up.

“ _Anija… anija! Anija!_ ” Genji moans until he climaxes, spurting his semen all over his body.

Genji looks at it and starts gathering it with his hands.

“Genji…” Hanzo whispers, a perverted and hungry part of him waking up. “You want to be as manly as I am?”

“Yes, _anija_.” Genji answers smirking.

“Then take all that seed and swallow it.” The other one purrs with a smirk, startling the younger, who simply shiver and looks at his hands, full of semen.

He slowly takes his hands to his mouth and starts licking the seed off. This makes Hanzo finish as well.

“We’re both dirty, filthy sluts…” Hanzo sighs after seeing all his body covered in Genji’s cum. “I… ugh!” he covers his face with a pillow while laying down.

“ _Anija._ ” Genji whispers. “I love you, filthy, dirty bitch or not.” He whispers and hugs Hanzo, rubbing a bit of semen over him.

“…I love you too… Genji.”


	8. Angry God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a very weird kink. He loves to pretend to be a prostitute and gain some sex and money for funsies, but now comes his greatest challenge yet: Thor Odinson. And not precisely because of his dick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Thorquill (Thor x Star Lord)  
> Kinks: Prostitution/Sex Work | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex 
> 
> If you don't like this content, please don't read it. If you do, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment nwn
> 
> Here, Jane Foster is INEXISTENT! Not that I don't like Jane as a character, I love her (she slaps Thor twice! What's not to love there?!) but... ya know... I do like this pairing nwn

Quill had a very weird past time, sometimes he’d go to different worlds and make himself look like a prostitute just for funsies and money. This is the story of one of those days.

It all starts in Asgard, a very interesting world said to have one of the Universe’s best cock, Thor Odinson, everyone says that he looks like he’s been chiseled in stone by some angel or something like that, well, Quill was about fins out.

He took off his normal garments and put on a tight shirt, a jockstrap and a pair of shorts that showed his ass and legs. Now, this looks more like it. Now, into the hard part… Getting inside Thor’s chambers.

“Party?” asks a mature Asgardian woman a bit confused. “At the palace? Yes, they do have one.” She answers with a shrug. “But it’s really hard to get in without an invitation.”

“Do you have one?” Peter asks a bit nervous. “Please, I just… I just want a shot with Thor, I-” the booming laughter of the woman startled him, she simply keeps laughing for some seconds until she looks at him.

“Oh, you’re not joking…” she whispers with a sigh. “Getting inside the castle is easy, I just need to add you to the list of people who will attend the party.” Quill’s eyes shine for a second when he sees the woman taking out a paper and quill. “Name?”

“Peter Quill.” He answers giving small jumps in his place, eager and nervous.

“Alright, I’ll make sure to commission your tombstone today, what would you like it to say?” the woman asks with a naughty smile. “Mjolnir could’ve fallen over him, and still end up less wrecked?” she laughs, gaining a grunt from Star Lord. “Listen boy, if you manage to get into his room, you still got a challenge ahead.” The woman looks around and signals the other to come to an earshot distance. “You still have to endure Thor’s dick and fucking, only three of my girls have taken the challenge… only one can walk to this day.” Quill’s heartbeat races, his dick hardening a bit in response.

“I-I’m up for it, ma’am.” He whispers, shivering in anticipation.

The woman nods and chuckles.

“Very well then,” she says while taking the man by the hand and dragging him inside the brothel. “We need to suit you up for the party, you can’t show in there with those rags!”

The afternoon passes rapidly, the woman, Sigdrifa, helps Quill dress up in golden satin and black silk, puts some golden jewelry on him and even puts a potion on his body to make some more body hair grow.

“Now, when everyone starts passing to the party, you have to go straight to Thor, he’ll be alone since no once wants him to fuck them, so you may have a good shot.” Sigdrifa whispers to Quill, who’s heart hasn’t stopped beating for hours. “Good luck boy, I’ll be sure to be in your funeral.” Some prostitutes laugh with her, making Quill grunt a bit and the doors open. Everyone entering the beautiful room. Gold and food everywhere.

Peter then spotted him. At Odin’s right, whispering something to Loki who only chuckles a bit.

“Go for it, Peter.” Sigdrifa whispers softly, pushing him forward. Peter’s feet moved by themselves.

Always a straight pose. Check.

Walk gracefully and a bit fast. Check.

Eyes locked on objective. Check.

Lock eyes with Thor. Check.

“Hello, my Lord.” Peter says while kneeling, gaining a chuckle from Odin.

“Hello, mister.” Thor answers with a smirk. “May I know your name?”

“Bahur, sir.” The other lies, trying to control his shivers. His eyes are stuck in the floor.

“Thor, be gentle with the boy.” Odin warns while patting his son in the shoulder. “He’s obviously ignorant of your… achievements.” Odin and Loki laugh a bit, but Thor remains silent.

“Guards!” Thor calls, stopping Quill’s heart instantly, their armors clanking with their march. “Take this man to my chambers, I’ll be with him shortly.” The guards help Quill raise, his heart now beating faster, if that’s even possible.

The long hallways of the palace are decorated in thousands of paintings and statues, all of Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki.

“Thor will be here any minute now.” One of the guards says a bit worried. “I hope your journey to Hel is peaceful.”

“We can say you had an urgency and you had to leave.” The other one says worried too. “He’ll understand.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry guys.” Quill answers with a wink. “I’ve had bigger.”

“Oh, it’s not about the size, boy.” The guard sighs and shakes his head.

“It’s-”

“No of your concern, thank you!” Thor’s voice is as hard as the thunder he controls. “You’re free to go back to the party, gentlemen.” The guards bow and give a last look at Quill who simply shrugs and smiles at the god.

After they’re left alone, Thor opens the doors to his chambers and places a hand over the Quill’s hip, pushing him inside. He locks the door and smiles with malice.

“I know why you’re here…” the god growls while turning to Quill.

“I mean…”

“You think you’re good enough for my dick.” The god states with a chuckle. “But this,” he unbuckles his pants and lets them fall, revealing a nice, thick piece of meat, topped with bushy blonde hair.

“…I’m pretty sure I can take it.” Quill answers defyingly. “I can take it all, deep inside and walk out of here with a smile on my face.” Even though the god is like two or three heads higher than him, he still is staring at those sky-blue eyes. “And the best part? I’m going to get payed for it and you’ll love each second of- Urgh!”

Thor grabs him by the neck and raises him up, the poor guy trying to break free.

“Oh, trust me little man, if you _walk_ out of this, I won’t only pay you, but I’ll make you my personal bitch.” The god of thunder growls and gropes Quill’s dick, making him wince. “Oh, sorry. Too loose?” he tightens his grip, making Quill moan in both, pain and pleasure. Thor chuckles and lets go of his dick and then tosses him to the bed, Quill gasping for air and coughing.

Something about the god is making him want more, his aura expels pride, energy, manliness and dominance, things Quill has too. Is his need to feel that cock inside so strong?

“Now, come here. Bitch.” Thor commands while rubbing his dick. “I still got a lot of partying to do.”

Quill rapidly gets in all four, the looks up. Thor grabs his head from both sides, teasing the man by passing and rubbing his dick all over his face, leaving a trail of precum all over it.

“You love this, don’t you?” Thor asks while slapping him hard with his manhood. “Answer me, bitch!”

“Yes, sir.” Quill whispers awed by Thor’s dick. “Your penis is fit for a god.”

“But will it fit inside of your pretty mouth?” the god asks threatingly. “Open up, whore.” Peter timidly opens, preparing mentally for the challenge ahead, but out of nowhere, Thor’s dick thrusts inside of his mouth, making him gag.

“Oh, yeah.” Thor exhales while thrusting hard. “You love this, don’t you?” Quill looks up, tears slowly flowing down his cheeks. “Of course you do! you should feel honored! This is **my** penis! You’re being blessed today, you know that?” Thor chuckles while groaning and growling in pleasure, Quill is trying to pull away but he’s not letting him. “What is it?” Thor takes out his dick, making Quill gasp for dear air.

“Y-You’re being too rough with me, s-sir…” he answers a bit afraid of what Thor would do next. But he remains quiet, a twisted smile crossing his face.

“Rough?” Thor chuckles while he helps Quill up. “You think I’m being rough?” the other man is already kneeling when the god pushes him, his legs raising in the air. “I’ll show you rough!” the god shouts angered and takes both of Peter’s legs, pulling him to the edge of the bed and preparing his dick to enter the other’s asshole.

“I-I’m sorry, sir! I didn’t mean to- AGH!” Thor forces his dick inside of Quill with a hard thrust that makes his body shake.

Thrust after thrust, in and out, in and out. Quill moans, Thor growls and grunts, panting and sweating. Quill’s jewelry is clinking against itself, rapidly, strongly.

Quill is moaning, feeling his insides burn with pain and pleasure. His ass is numb and the god is pinching and twisting his nipples, slapping him in the face, spanking him until his buttcheeks are red, his penis itching for a bit of attention, since Thor has both of his hands on one hand while he plays with his body with the other one.

“S-Sir! Please!” Quill begs, not feeling his body anymore, only his dick. “I-I need to cum, please.”

“You’ll only cum after I do!” Thor shouts while thrusting harder. The bed squeaks because of Thor’s strength, inhuman moans of pleasure coming out of his chambers, the slap of skin against skin is accompanying them.

With one final roar, Thor slams his dick inside of Quill and unloads all his seed inside of him, falling over Peter almost instantly, panting, sweaty, musk of sex and men’s sweat all over the room.

“If you can jerk off by yourself…” Thor growls in Peter’s ear. “I’ll give you thrice your quota.” Thor slowly slides out of his asshole and rolls over, panting, with a wide smile on his face.

Quill takes the rest of his strength and slowly raises his hand to grab his dick and starts jerking off slowly.

“Sir… may I ask you for a favor?” Quill asks with a weak voice, the god simply nods. “Raise your arm, please…” the god looks puzzled at the other man but complies, Quill crawls slowly to him and buries his nose on Thor’s armpit, sniffing and jerking off faster.

“You’re such a dirty whore…” the god chuckles while he sees Peter jerk off faster and faster, getting energies from his-father-knows-where until he finally cums, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, Quill wakes up on Thor’s bed, cuddling against his hairy chest. Sure his ass hurt like hell… but then again, it was the start of an interesting relationship.

Sure, he got a quantity of gold enough to last a lifetime, but more important, he got the god’s heart and dick all for himself.


	9. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has some suits to show Tony to see if he can take any into the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Stony (Steve Rogers x Tony Stark)  
> Kink: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Lingerie 
> 
> If you don't like this content, please don't read. If you do, feel free to leave a comment and some kudos :D

It’s been a long day, press wheels, conferences with the U.N. and more is leaving Tony quite worn out. It’s worse when he needs to repair anything back in the base. Sometimes its his suit, sometimes its Hawkeye’s bow… stuff like that.

“Hi, Tony.” Steve cheers from the phone. “Hey, I got a little problem with my suit.” And yet another problem he must solve. “Can you come to the base, please?” Steve asks with a cheerful voice. “Is urgent.”

“Sure, honey.” Tony answers with a tired tone. “I’ll be right there, see you.” Tony hangs up and walks to his car.

While driving, Tony makes a list of things he still must fix himself, he doesn’t trust his employees, anything wrong could mean death to any of his partners. Anything really could mean death to his partners, Ultron, Obadaya, Thanos… all of them showed him that, no matter how careful he could be, there’s always something to worry about.

“Steve?” Tony asks while entering the apartment he shares with the captain. “Steve!”

“In here, Tony!” Steve shouts from the bedroom. The scientist sighs and walks inside, only to let his jaw drop.

“Steve!” he exclaims surprised. “W-What are you doing?”

Steve smiles, he’s wearing a red and blue bra which lets his nipples show a bit and a thong that obviously is too tight for his manhood.

“This is the new suit I needed help with!” Steve answers with a prominent blush and erection. “What do you think? You like it?”

Tony nods immediately, unbuckling his pants.

“I love it.” He answers taking everything off. “What is it?” he asks confused when he sees Steve’s sad face.

“Is just… I had a lot of ideas.” Steve sighs and shrugs, but Tony jumps to him.

“I got the rest of the afternoon free!” he shouts, his mind repeating _liar_ repeatedly. “Y-You can show me.”

“Alright, then make yourself comfortable.” Steve chimes while walking to the bathroom. “Oh, sorry Steve, before you sit, could you put play on the mp3 player, please?” Tony nods and takes the remote control near him and presses play, a slow jazz plays immediately.

Tony smirks and slowly rubs his dick to wake it up.

Steve comes out without shirt and with a piece of loincloth that didn’t leave too much to the imagination, his ass completely uncovered.

“Do you like this one?” he says while flexing, his muscles hardening, he’s smirking while doing so.

“I-I like it very much, yes.” Tony answers with a nod. “Very, very much.” He starts jerking off slowly, enjoying the view.

“Well, let me show you other idea I got.” Steve says while turning around and taking that off.

“Is this what you’re going to wear next mission?” Steve asks while pinching his nipple.

“Would you like that?” Steve asks while putting on a satin-looking brief and puts it on.

“Knowing that you’re wearing that? Yes.” The scientist answers while speeding his hand. “But I’m not sure if I’d be able to concentrate on the fight.”

“Oh, well.” He turns around, the brief is slightly marking his bulge, but still, it’s still sexy looking. “You can concentrate with these guns in front of you!” he answers while turning around and flexing his back muscles. “Right?”

“I-If you haven’t noticed, I try to stay away from you as m-much as possible in battle.” Iron Man sighs when he feels his boyfriend’s hand over his crotch.

“Oh, Tony. You hurt my feelings!” Steve pout playfully and slowly kisses Tony’s dick. “You’ve been under so much stress lately…”

“You think so?” Tony answers while petting Steve. “I mean… Thanos’ incident was not so long ago and…”

“Shhh, don’t think about it, you’ll scare it away.” The captain purrs and stands up. “Ready for the next one?”

“Uhm… sure. Go ahead.” Tony answers while pacing up.

Steve undresses again and puts on a silver boxer, when he turns around, Tony can’t help but laugh.

“Now, that’s what I call a very realistic artwork!” he exclaims when he sees the wolf in the middle of the boxer, his snout poking out due to Steve’s dick.

“I know right? I love this one!” the soldier assures with a silly smile on his face.

“Any other you’d like to show me?” Tony asks with a smile, his hand still working on his dick.

“There’s one I still need to show you…” he takes the boxer off and smiles while walking to Tony. “This one is made of a special fabric, it is supposed to make it seem like it’s nothing there…”

“You’re so cheesy, Rogers.” Stark laughs and stands up to kiss his boyfriend and spanks him playfully. “Let’s see if what you say is true.”


	10. Returning from a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra comes back from a very stressful mission and Amèlie is a little masochist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Spyderbyte  
> Kinks: Hair pulling
> 
> If you don't like this kind of content, pease do not read. I you do though, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos! :D
> 
> Guys, sorry... I didn't know what to write here nwnUuu but I hope you like a bit of (wo)man-handled Widowmaker. I promise next one will be better nwnUuuuu
> 
> Btw, I have a headcannon that whenever Sombra loses her mind, she forgets her English XD

It was a very hard mission. Akande wouldn’t stop shouting in her earcomm. Moira wasn’t much help either and Gabriel was having one of his “Everyone-Must-Die” moments…

Olivia is at the verge of shouting and punching someone… or shooting… geez she needs to leave her machine gun somewhere else or she’ll kill the whole base herself.

“ _Bon jour, mon amour_.” Amèlie whispers while reading a magazine. “How was the mission?”

“I’d rather not talk about it, _arañita_.” She growls while flopping to their bed. “I’m too tired to even think!”

“Akande had one of his moments again?” the sniper asks absent-mindedly.

“Everyone had a moment except me!” the hacker shouts while jumping out of bed.

“ _Interesting_.” The other woman says.

“Fucking Akande saying: _Sombra! Hack this! Sombra! Hack that!_ ” she growls and stomps her foot on the floor. “I can’t hack a whole base in just five minutes!”

“Mhm.” The other answers while flipping a page.

“And Moira! Oh my god, Moira!” Olivia pulls her hair and shouts. “FUCKING BITCH! _We need samples for later, darling_.” She says while imitating the scientist. “YOU DON’T NEED ANYMORE SAMPLES YOU WEIRDO!”

“ _Oui, mon amour_.” Amèlie answers while flipping another page. Olivia just looks at her, one eye twitching.

“Were you listening to me?” Olivia whispers, anger starting to boil inside of her.

“ _Oui, mon amour. Très interesant_.” The sniper answers while sighing.

“ _Hija de tu puta madre!_ ” Sombra shouts snatching her magazine out of her hands and sending it flying out of the window. “ _Si te estoy hablando es para que me escuches! No para que me des el puto avión!_ _Pendeja!_ ” both women stare at each other for a while.

“I was reading that, Olivia.” Amèlie answers while cocking an eyebrow.

“ _Léeme esta!_ ” Olivia shouts while taking Amèlie by the hair and pulling towards her and slamming her face against her crotch.

“Olivia! You stink!” the sniper exclaims while trying to pull away.

“ _Cómo que apesto?! Pues cabrona me fui a una misión!_ _No mames!_ ” Sombra shouts while pushing Amèlie away, but she stops when she sees her smile. “You… fucker…” Olivia says while chuckling.

“Feeling better already?” Widowmaker asks while rubbing Olivia’s crotch softly. “I was starting to have fun.”

“You’re such a masochist.” Olivia chuckles while sighing. “I’m too tired right now, _araña_. But maybe another day?” she asks while letting herself being fingered over her clothes and sighs in pleasure.

“Alright, sleep a bit. I’ll go retrieve my magazine.” Amèlie says with a smirk. “I did hear you, though.”

“Thanks, _araña_.” Olivia replies while flopping again into her bed. “But if you’re into it, fuck me in my sleep, alright?” Amèlie chuckles and nods while leaving the room.


	11. After Work Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigby Wolf, sheriff of Fabletown needs some me time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no pairing. Just Daddy Bigby Wolf.  
> Kink: Sounding & Object Insertion... I guess?
> 
> If you don't like this kind of content, please, don't read. If you do though, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> If you're gonna try this at home, please, clean everything after using (maybe even before, those things are going to your urethra!) and remember, have fun but always be safe too! Don't stretch it too wide, we don't want accidents happening... right?

“Colin?” Bigby asks while entering his tiny apartment in the Woodlands. “Colin? You here?” he receives no answers, which makes him sigh. “Colin, I’m gonna do some nasty stuff.” He closes the door behind him. “If you’re here, you better leave…”

He slowly walks, trying to perceive any kind of sound from the Pig, but nothing comes to him.

“Last warning, Colin.” The wolf says while sniffing the air, it didn’t have smell of alive pig. “Snow? Belle? Beast? Anyone?” he asks, a bit paranoid. “Alright… I’m going to get naked now!” he says while unbuttoning his shirt. “If someone jumps out of nowhere, trust me, you’ll be killed!” silence, only the zipper of his pants breaks said silence.

He sighs a bit relieved and finally puts down his pants alongside his boxers. Starting to jerk off slowly.

He walks to his bed and takes out a little box, he smiles to himself and opens it, various metal tubes are there, different sizes and widths.

He puts the box at his side after he lays on his bed and takes out a slim tube with a twisted, rounded tip.

Little by little, he starts inserting the tube into his urethra, his precum being used as natural lube. The cold steel sends shivers to all his body, he gasps a bit, getting used to the object inside of him.

Slowly sliding in, it’s already halfway in, he starts pinching his nipple with his free hand, sighing and groaning in pleasure.

Now only the tip is out, enough to be grabbed with ease. He starts pulling out and pushing in the little tube, but it’s not enough… not yet at least.

He takes that tube out, his cock fully erect now. He takes another tube, this time wider while leaving the past one at his side, out of the box. He slowly inserts that tube again, this time warming it up a bit against his cock before inserting. He groans in pleasure and opens his drawer; a big sock is there. He takes it and pulls a big dildo out.

“Hello, Big Boy.” He whispers while taking out a bottle of lube as well. “Alright, boy, here ya go…” he whispers with his voice roughened up because of the arousal. He pours a generous quantity of lube over the tip of the dildo, he leaves the sound deep inside his dick and starts “masturbating” the dildo. “I want you nice and wet before entering… I don’t want any accidents.”

He takes a deep breath and starts penetrating himself with the toy, grunting and panting on each push.

“Come on, buddy.” He whispers, his fangs slowly appearing. “Get in there!” he growls and finally pushes the toy deep inside, moaning a bit. He gives himself a minute to get used to the objects on both holes and finally turns on the vibrating function, sending shivers all through his spine. “F-F-Fuck…”

He takes the tube and starts thrusting in and out, growling, moaning, panting.

Sweat is already pearling his forehead and he’s thrusting even faster than before.

He’s almost there…

Almost…

He feels his climax near, so he leaves the tube alone and starts jerking off, becoming half wolf already.

Finally, he howls in pleasure, quite literally. Spurting all his semen all over his bed and floor.

He enjoys the afterglow, turning back into a human little by little.

He turns out the dildo, takes out the tube and cleans the ones he used. He sighs and falls over his bed, naked, sweaty and covered in cum.

“This gives a whole new meaning to love yourself, doesn’t it?” he asks to himself while slowly going to sleep. Feeling safe among his musk and cum.


	12. Taking some weight off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott comes late from home, so he can't fuck anyone... but as the saying goes, inspiration cums- I mean comes from all kinds of places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another solo work! This time, best boy Scott!  
> Kink: Licking
> 
> If you don't like this content, please do not read. If you do, please, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment! :D

After practice, Scott normally gets a little werewolfess to fuck or you know… one of his furry friends. But now, he didn’t have much time to fuck anyone because of Prom. He’s a good boy and he helps with everything he can!

Today, he helped Vera play some mobsters, she said they burned all his bones! That made him sad. Then she said that they said that he wasn’t a good boy! How dare they?! So, he showed them some affection, werewolf style. They were so happy that they couldn’t stop screaming and crying of happiness!

Then, Damien wanted a fist fight, in which he lost of course because Scott is best boy at fist fights! He plays with his bros all the time like that! But that fight might’ve destroyed a part of campus… so he stayed to help rebuild! He never thought he’d help just by playing fetch with one of the workers! But night came faster than he would’ve expected so he had to go home immediately.

But now he’s home, alone and with full balls…

“Oh, my poor balls!” he exclaims in distress. “They feel so heavy!” he takes off his pants and bends over to smell them. “Yup… they don’t only feel heavy! They smell heavy!” he whines and sighs. “How am I supposed to run with such heavy balls?!” he sighs and straightens himself.

He looks through the window and spots a dog… licking his… ass?

“Oh! I’m such a smart boy! Good and smart boy!” he howls happily and sits in his bed. He bends again and slowly starts licking his balls. “I’ve seen a lot of monsters do this to me! It looks easy! Just…” he sighs puzzled. “Where’s my dick!?” He thinks for a moment until he remembers that one time, Liam dared Damien to give him a blowjob, one with his mouth, not the hair dryer. Damien licked his balls and then his dick appeared!

He nods and starts licking, sending soft shivers to all his body, his dick appearing, no, appearing is not the word… it’s… e… erecting? Yeah, erecting!

He keeps licking, for some reason his balls are tasty! He can’t help but lick it like a popsicle! A sweaty, salty, marvelous popsicle! This was sending shivers through his spine; his cock is twitching!

He licks it too, amazed on how he needed no one to suck him off! He could’ve done it himself all this time!

He sticks all his dick in his mouth and starts thrusting rapidly, gagging a bit but loving it so, so much!

Little by little, he was getting nearer to climax! And he didn’t need to take all his clothes off! Maybe he could make himself a quickie in the bathrooms! All the possibilities!

Aroused by the idea, he finally cums and swallows, feeling another shiver going up his spine.

He straightens himself and flops in bed, panting and sweating.

“Yeh! I’m such a good boy I can lift the weight of my balls myself!” he shouts triumphantly. He runs to the window and howls excited.

A monstrous monster was created that day.

But to be fair, he does run faster without his balls filled with cum!


	13. Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's in a phone call and McCree wants some attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: McHanzo (Jesse McCree x Hanzo Shimada)  
> Kink: Distant/Distracted Sex 
> 
> If you don't like this content, please don't read. If you do, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment :)

Spurs are heard all around the hallway, McCree slowly walking to the quarters he shares with Hanzo. They’ve been in a relationship for a while now, but they haven’t had much talk about sex.

Not that they aren’t having intimacy, they sleep naked together and one day he got to jerk Hanzo off, but that’s it. Nothing else! He has been able to suck on his nipples and even grab his butt! But… he needs more!

“Hello dar-” a shoe almost hits him in the face, Hanzo seems to be in a phone call, that means hush time.

“I understand, Jack.” Hanzo replies with a sigh. “But we’re still not sure we want to go back.” McCree takes a step forward and kneels, Hanzo is sitting on a sofa near the window. “Listen even if we wanted to go back, you made it very clear! We are vigilantes, we are outlaws!” the archer stares down McCree who simply does a quiet sign and starts unbuckling the Japanese’s pants.

Slowly, McCree slid the Japanese’s undergarments to the floor and shyly started kissing Hanzo’s glans.

“Jack, listen here.” The archer takes McCree’s head and pushes it against his crotch. “You said it yourself! It’d be a bad hit against Overwatch if you join us! We are not going to attain to rules or regulations!” McCree takes out his own dick and starts jerking off while kissing and licking Hanzo’s manhood. “Because countries have agendas! Or you’re going to tell me that we’ll be forever outlaws?” Hanzo snaps his fingers, catching McCree’s attention and point at his dick.

The cowboy nods and slowly inserts his lover’s dick inside his mouth and down his throat, Hanzo presses his head, immobilizing it, so he starts swallowing, stimulating the dick.

“Jack! I don’t care if you’re going to give us immunity against the government! There are people trying to kill us! If we stay too long in the same place, we might die! And everyone who’s with us!” Hanzo growls and shakes his head.

McCree simply jerks off and savors his lover’s meat. A bit salty due to the sweat and precum, but still delicious. He feels it throbbing in his mouth, pleading for more attention.

“Listen, Jack.” Hanzo growls while starting to bob McCree’s head up and down. “I don’t fucking care for anything you say you will do! Overwatch already fell once! What will it prevent a second downfall?” he stops a bit after hearing McCree’s gagging and restarted the blowjob when he saw a thumbs up. “No! That’s the problem! That’s exactly the problem! There’s no guarantee no one will betray you!”

McCree looks up and signals at his ass, Hanzo nod and lets his head free. The cowboy stands up and runs for a bottle of lube and gives it to his boyfriend. He extends a hand and the cowboy lets some liquid fall to it, after that he quickly puts down his pants and bends over, splitting his hairy ass apart.

“Jack, I already told you! Our answer is definitive!” he spreads the lube all over the other man’s anus and sticks two fingers in. “Am I talking to a fucking wall, Jack?!” he sticks a thir finger with strength, almost making McCree moan. “Of course! Let me tell the organization that used Genji as a weapon where he is!”

McCree looks at Hanzo a bit angry and puzzled, but Hanzo shakes his head.

“I wasn’t serious!” the Japanese man shouts while patting cleaning his hand over McCree’s ass and then snaps his fingers again, getting his attention. He pats his lap and McCree nods, eagerly.

He slowly inserts Hanzo’s dick inside, but the Japanese, feeling his tip already inside, pushes him down and slams his dick inside of him. He swiftly covers McCree’s mouth who moans loudly.

“Huh? Oh, nothing, a whore in my hotel is being fucked I guess.” Hanzo chuckles after he sees McCree’s middle finger raise and his groan of complaint. “As I was saying… fuck off!” He’s about to hang but something impedes it. “Genji?! What are you doing there?!”

McCree starts bouncing over Hanzo’s dick, enjoying every second of it since he has the control this time, Hanzo’s free hand is jerking him off.

“No! What the fuck?! What do you mean is for a greater good?!” Hanzo asks while jerking Jesse off faster. “I don’t give a damn about that!”

The other is simply in bliss, trying not to moan. Pacing up, feeling his pecs bounce a bit, his dick and ass feeling grateful for the attention. After some seconds, he’s feeling his climax, but Hanzo seems as calm as ever.

“Fuck you, Genji!” sort of. “Don’t you know how much I mourned you?! I- ugh… Agh!” Hanzo grunts after shooting all his load inside of McCree and feeling Jesse’s seed in his hand. “Nothing! I’m fine.” He answers cuttingly. “Goodbye!” He hangs up and sighs, relieved, hugging McCree and licking his hand clean.

“Damn, darlin’” McCree sighs while feeling Hanzo’s cock softening. “That was-”

“Do not talk, I have a feeling they’ll call back…” Hanzo answers with a smirk. “Are you up for round two?” both men chuckle and turn at the ringing phone.

“Gimme a minute to get a cigar, alright?” the cowboy whispers and winks while standing up and walking to his bag. Hanzo’s seed slowly sliding down his ass.

“What made you do this?” Hanzo asks curious.

“I just… I needed a good cock, you looked like you could use a good suck off… and since we’re boyfriends…”

“Thanks.” Hanzo answers with a smile. “Now be quiet, I’m getting this.” He says with a wink.

“Darlin’, don’t worry about me.” The cowboy says while igniting his cigar, his cock already hardening again. “I’ll be quiet as a tomb.”


	14. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom has a need that will benefit Eddie... in more than a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Symbrock  
> Kink: Tentacles (come on guys... we all were thinking that)
> 
> I just made it a sort of... foreplay? Jus to let you dirty little minds imagine the rest eue

“Eddie.” Venoms growls at the reporter, still sleeping. “Eddie! Eddie! E-!”

“What the fuck do you want?” the man grunts while reluctantly opening his eyes. “It’s the middle of the night!”

“Eddie… there’s something I need you to do for me.” The parasite says while detaching part of his body from the other man’s. “But it’s… it might not be the best for you.”

“What? You said you wouldn’t hurt me!” Eddie says a bit exasperated. “First, I need to feed you, or you’ll eat my liver and now what?”

“I need to breed someone.” The symbiote says with an ashamed voice. “Let’s go for-”

“Absolutely not!” Eddie shouts horrified. “We’re not… not…” the reporter shivers and grunts. “We’re not breeding Anne!”

“I never said it had to be Anne.” The monster replies with a thoughtful tone. “Although… it’s not a bad-”

“It’s a terrible idea! We can’t go around breeding-”

“I need to breed you!” Venmos shouts irritated. “I-It’s a way to make your body resistant to me! Little by little, your body will become stronger with my help!”

Eddie stays silent for a while and sighs.

“And how will you breed me?”

“Get naked.” Eddie sighs and obeys, after all, it’s better him than anyone else. “I got some lube right here, bend over.”

Eddie sighs and bends over the bed, his ass up in the air. Suddenly, something warm and wet starts circling his entrance.

“Dude! What the-!”

“Shh… it’s alright, Eddie, just… just enjoy it.” Venom says whiles starting to lick again. “This’ll make it easier.”

“A-Ando what about the nipples?” Venom looks confused at Eddie who simply sighs. “I-I have a sweet spot there…” the symbiote nods and sends two tentacles to suck on them while he keeps licking.

Little by little, Eddie’s penis starts to harden, getting stimulation from his nipples and anus, moaning softly and long.

“I’m going in, just relax, alright?” somehow, Venom’s voice sounds caring and loving. Eddie simply nods, and gasps surprised when he feels a thick tentacle like appendage poking at his entrance.

“I-It’s too big!” Eddie whispers a bit worried. “Venom, it might not be in your nature, but please, be gentle.”

“With you, always Eddie.” The monster whispers while slowly sliding his tentacle in. “You’re tight.”

“No one ever used that…”

“So, I’m your first?”

“Yes…” Eddie whispers while clenching his fists. “Yes, you are.”

“Oh, look at you… you look so sweet and… fragile.” Another tentacle takes him from the waist and slithers all the way to his mouth. “Open up, Eddie.”

Bliss doesn’t let him think straight, if someone had ever told him that he’d be spit roasted by an alien and he’d be willing to swallow all his cum and keep it inside, he’d probably hit the person in the balls.

But now… it was the best idea ever.

He feels the tentacle slowly entering his mouth, the one in his ass letting him get used to it.

“Eddie, once I’m breeding you… I won’t promise I’ll be gentle…” another, slimmer one enters his urethra, sending shivers and chills through Eddie’s spine. “But I promise you, I’ll never hurt you.”

Eddie simply nods and closes his eyes, the tentacles starting to thrust inside of him, the ones in his nipples sucking softly at first.

“I love you, Eddie…” Venom whispers and all tentacles slightly exit Eddie. “Now, let’s begin.”


	15. Midnight Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little too much of imagination, Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing... sort of?: Repaer76  
> Kink: Uniforms

“Looking sharp, Morrison” Gabriel says with a grunt while unbuckling his pants. “That new uniform marks your ass perfectly.”

He sighs and imagines Jack in a very tight pair of pants that outlines his penis and ass perfectly.

“Come here… I’m open for you.” Reyes grunts while pacing up. “Oh, look at that vest! You truly look awesome! Those pecs and biceps… That big throbbing dick…” his climax makes him imagine Jack in a very slutty uniform. Tight pants and a vest with a lot of cleavage. “What I wouldn’t do to have your dick inside of me…”

He jerks off faster and finally cums, spluttering all the sheets with his seed. He smiles and lays over them, panting and feeling the tingling afterglow.

“What I wouldn’t do… to feel your dick… inside of me…”

"What you wouldn't do, indeed. Gabbie." Jack whispers from his command center while wiping his own semen off his hand.


	16. Sleeping Remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is having some trouble to fall asleep, so he asks Steve for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Stucky  
> Kink: Nipple Play & Body Worship

“B-B-Bucky! What are you-?”

“Shhh.” The Winter Soldier looks at Steve and smiles. “You said you’d do anything to help me sleep, right?”

“B-But sucking my nipple?” Steve asks clearly flustered. “Don’t you think it’s-”

“No, just stay still. Don’t worry.” Bucky says while taking Steve’s nipple in his mouth again and starts sucking, slowly and rhythmically.

The sucking sound and the shifting of sheets are the only sound that they can hear. Bucky’s hands resting on Steve’s shoulders.

“B-Bucky… I- This is so embarrassing. I think I’m-”

Suddenly, Bucky’s flesh hand travels to Steve’s crotch and squeezes it gently, stealing a moan from the captain.

“Just enjoy the help your giving, I’m almost asleep…” Bucky whispers in dreams, his metallic hand brushing over Steve’s naked torso. “You’re so perfect, Steve.”

Captain America can’t be redder, Bucky’s slowly jerking him off and the praise he’s getting from his friend AND the sucking of his nipple is just driving him crazy.

“I got another nipple, you know?” Steve whispers aroused. “D-Don’t worry if you like that one but-”

Bucky simply cuddles with Steve and starts sucking softly until her finally falls asleep. But that didn’t stop Steve to use Bucky’s hand to jerk himself off.

Just a friend returning a favor.


	17. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven has curiosity of something, so he asks Terra for advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Terraven (Kingdom Hearts)  
> Kink: Masturbation... sort of.
> 
> I didn't know Ven was 15 .-. so... yeah here you go some angst... I guess?

Ventus is quite a naïve guy and sometimes goes to Terra to get some “awkward advice”.

“Terra,” the blonde asks thoughtfully. “What is masturbation?” the older guy flinches and looks at the younger with a confused look.

“Where did you hear that?!” the Keyblade wielder asks alarmed.

“I just… I’m just confirming information. The other day I was bathing and I-”

“No need to tell, Ven.” Terra interrupts his flustered friend and sighs. “Did you pull it up and down?”

“Yes, I did.” Ven answers while looking away.

“Listen, that’s pretty normal and you don’t need to be ashamed of it… just keep it to yourself.”

“But… is it okay if I imagine you?” Terra stops dead on his tracks and turns to Ven, brightly blushed.

“Me?” Terra asks, his heart beating so much he could’ve attracted a thousand Heartless with it.

“Yes… I… I think I like you and… I want you to-”

“When you’re older, Ven, but now, you’re off limits.” Terra tries to hide his erection and sighs. “I promise you, Ven. Once you’re of age, I’ll be your first time, deal? Just… don’t tell Aqua, she’ll probably shout at us.” Both chuckle and nod.

Unfortunately, that was a promise that they couldn’t fulfill…


	18. An Old Dog Can Learn New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana has a hidden desire and Reinhardt is happy to fulfill it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Anaheardt  
> Kink: Role Reversal
> 
> I think even old people have sexual desires... but if you wish to imagine young Anaheardt, feel free to do so nwn

“ _Habibi,_ are you sure?” Ana asks to the Crusader while looking at the strap on. “I mean… This looks.”

“Ana, you were the one who wanted this.” Reinhardt says a bit confused. “I-If you don’t want to do it anymore, alright we can go back to you bouncing over me.” He winks and Ana blushes and giggles. “But if you want this, I’m okay with it. A knight always pleases a lady’s desires.” Ana chuckles and nods while putting the strap on and some lube.

“Just stay still and… you know… could you guide me? I’ve never used one of these.” She says while slapping the Crusader’s ass with the dildo.

They laugh and Reinhardt nods.

Ana takes a generous quantity of lube and rubs it around Reinhardt’s anus and inserts two fingers, making him flinch.

“Cold!” he says a bit ashamed. “Do no worry, my lady, keep going.” Ana blushes and keeps thrusting her finger, which seems minuscule inside that massive ass.

“Are you feeling okay, _habibi?_ ” Ana asks while inserting a third finger.

“It tickles, but otherwise I’m fine. Don’t worry.” The Crusader says lovingly. “Now… uh… give me that big cock! Mama…?” They look at each other and laugh wholeheartedly. “I’m sorry, Ana. I’ve never asked to be fucked before.”

“It’s alright, Reinhardt. Let’s begin.”

Ana stands up and softly pushes Reinhardt to the floor to start entering him.

“This feels… nice…” the man says with some shiver going up his spine. “Is it always like this?”

“With you? Yes, it is.” Ana answers with a smile and starts thrusting.

“H-H-How about you, my lady? Are you attending yourself?” Ana smiles at the Crusader who can’t see her, and sighs.

“Yes, don’t worry.” She stretches to get a dildo and slowly insert it on herself, making it vibrate and starts thrusting again.

Little by little, Ana thrusted faster and faster the longer the vibrator stayed inside of her.

She and Reinhardt are moaning and saying loving words to each other. Kissing and caressing each other, reassuring they were doing a perfect job.

Until finally, with a last moan they cum.


	19. It's Prom Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already have Damien Lavey as a date! But what will you have to do to amuse him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: DamienxOz  
> Kink: Formal Wear

It’s Monster Prom and you finally got a date with Damien Lavey! Now, there’s another challenge…

**Damien: Suck me off, asshole!**

Being his date.

**Oz: B-B-But here? We’re in the school’s yard!**

Damien: Do I look like I care?! Come on! Don’t be such a pussy!

You really need to think about it. Do you really want to put Damien’s dick in your mouth? Don’t you want to dance the night off and end up being boyfriends for life?

Nah! That’s for romantic shit! This is Kinktober, dammit!

**Oz: J-Just don’t turn your dick into something that can kill me…**

**Damien: That’ll depends on how well you suck it!**

He zips down his pants and takes out a nice, thick, red, veiny cock. Damn! That cock looks like a chorizo! Sorry for the comparison, but I’m hungry and all I can think is food right now.

You simply sigh and look around. You see no one and get on your knees.

**Damien: Open your mouth, fucker.**

You obey like the submissive guy you secretly are, and he thrusts in with one hit, making you gag.

**Damien: Damn dude! You’re good! Most people’s throats rip apart with the first one!**

You feel tingles of pride and fulfillment! Damien Lavey is complimenting your blowjob skills!

He keeps thrusting for a while, but suddenly, his cock becomes thicker! You rapidly take it out and look at it.

**Damien: What? You thought that was my actual hard cock?**

Well… yes! Yes, you did!

**Damien: Surprise motherfucker!**

Damien thrusts again, this time you feel his glans hitting with the back of your throat, but you don’t care. You worked too much to back down now! You will say one day that you swallowed the Prince of Hell’s semen!

**Scott: Damien!**

Uh-Oh…

**Damien: Scott! What the fuck are you doing here?**

**Scott: I was about to tell you about this weird but awesome thing I can do! Remember when you gave me a blowjob with your mouth?**

I mean… are there any other kinds of blowjobs?

**Damien: Scott! I’m super busy right now! Can we talk later?**

Damien hasn’t stopped thrusting, you can feel his cock getting longer now. Uh-Oh…

**Scott: Oh, come on! Listen, I can lick my own balls! Wanna see?**

Damien stops thrusting for a moment and chuckles. And you know whenever Damien chuckles, shit’s gonna go down.

**Damien: Sure! Let’s see it!**

He starts thrusting again, his balls growing little by little…

This is about to get messy.

Scott pulls down his pants and starts licking his balls. This seems to please Damien because you can already feel salty precum coming out of his dick.

Suddenly… his dick explodes in your mouth, filling it with his white honey! You can’t possibly swallow all that! So instead, you spit a lot of it out. Now you don’t even know if you also had a climax… but you’re pretty sure you did so yeah.

Scott howls and cums as well.

You, Scott and Damien are covered in semen, but it’s so rad that most people think it’s cool! A lot of them got their pants down and started spurting semen all over everyone!

Not only you had- I mean, gave the best blowjob to the Prince of Hell, you also made a fashion statement!

Who would have known?


	20. Waiting for a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and McCree like the feeling of skin against skin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: McGenji  
> Kink: Hot-dogging

McCree is a man of simple pleasures.

He loves a nice glass of whiskey, while smoking his cigar, with his dick between Genji’s ass. Not fucking him, just having his penis squeezed by those hard and strong glutes.

Genji loves it too! After all, he was the one with the idea.

They’re sitting, without their pants on, over a sofa. McCree simply reading his newspaper and Genji rubbing his ass over his dick and masturbating.

“Darlin’ are you sure you wanna do this? They’re basically kids!” McCree says while unbuttoning his shirt. It was getting hot in there.

“They’re not kids. They’re young adults!” Genji responds while rubbing a bit more the dick of his boyfriend.

“Well, if you’re okay with it, I’m okay with it.” McCree sighs in pleasure and leaves the whiskey on a little table beside the sofa and pulls Genji closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too, cowboy.” Both chuckle and keep enjoying each other’s skins. Hanna and Lúcio have a very interesting idea and they are up to it.

But while the young ones arrive, the older ones can enjoy a little sexy time alone, right?


	21. Come together, right now, over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna and Lúcio on the other hand, like to experiment with other things and people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group: HannaxLúcioxMcCreexGenji  
> Kink: Bukkake
> 
> Yes, I used "Come Together" by the Beatles 'cause... I've always thought that's what they were talking about? I dunno XD

After some minutes. Someone knocks on their door, Genji stands up, feeling McCree’s dick spring up and pulls his pants on, trying to zip the without harming himself.

He opens the door and there they are. Lúcio and Hanna are giggling and quite flustered.

“Hello, there!” Genji greets and moves aside to let them pass. “Please, do come in. We already got our engines started.”

“Us too, don’t worry.” Hanna answers while taking Genji’s hand and guides it to her crotch.

“Oh, silent vibrator! Nice!” the ninja says amused. “We need one of those.”

“I know where to get them cheap and good.” Lúcio answers while closing the door. “I’ll pass you the phone number.”

“Sure thing, thanks.” Genji says while pulling his pants down, his own cock springing out.

“I gotta say, McCree.” Hanna says with a smirk while kneeling. “Your dick is as big and nice as my Daddy’s.” she kisses it and licks it softly.

“Well, tell Morrison that uncle McCree and uncle Genji are here to play with his little girl if she feels like it.” McCree says with a sigh of pleasure. “Where is he by the way?”

“He went to a mission, that’s why he let me come here.” She says while undressing. “So, you ready?”

“I still think you don’t look that kinky at all.” Lúcio answers while undressing too. He shyly takes Genji’s dick and starts jerking him off.

“Well, I’m still experimenting, but I do want to do this.” Hanna chimes and starts sucking McCree.

“Morrison taught you well, didn’t he?” the cowboy says with a smile. “Well, he’s sexy alright.”

“Hanna don’t forget what we wanna do.” Lúcio warns while receiving small bites on his nipples from Genji, he moans softly and Hanna nods.

“Sure thing!” she goes to the center of the room. The three men walks slowly to her while jerking off.

“This should be done with more people.” McCree says while fingering Genji.

“This is just a trial, if I like it… all base will be invited to cum over.” She giggles and caresses Genji’s and McCree’s dick with her hands, and Lúcio’s with a foot.

They groan and sigh in pleasure, feeling their climaxes slowly building up.

“Almost ready.” McCree warns while walking nearer to Hanna.

“Me too!” Lúcio exclaims while rubbing his dick against Hanna’s foot.

“Ready?” Genji asks with a smirk.

“Ready!” the gamer answers and the three cum over her.

Her breasts, abdominal area and a bit of her chin got semen all over it.

“Lúcio, be a darling a take me a picture for daddy.” Hanna says while giving him her cellphone. The DJ nods and wait for Hanna to take a sexy pose.

They kept taking photos until the semen got dry.

You could say Jack was… excited to see her little girl playing with his cousin and uncles.


	22. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree remembers that time when he made Gabriel furious at him, but pleased Jack as much as he pleased his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group: JackxMcCreexGabriel  
> Kink: Cuckolding

“Ya know?” McCree says to Hanna while reading his newspaper. “I remembered something Gabe, Jack and I did when we were younger.”

“Oh? What is it?” Lúcio asks while sipping his soda.

“Gabe had this crazy crush on Jack, and to tease him, Jack used me.” McCree sighs and chuckles.

“Damn that time was a good one.” He says with pride. “I tied Gabe up and we fucked in front of him.”

_It was kinda weird, actually. When Jack came to me to offer me something I wouldn’t be able to refuse, my curiosity was awakened and I’m a curious cat, so I’d go anywhere to find out anything that pokes my interest._

_Jack told me that he knew a way to piss Gabe off, and I loved doing that, so of course I helped._

_I put something on Gabe’s morning juice and tied him by the hands and feet. And once he woke up, Jack chuckled and patted Gabe on the shoulder. He said that Gabe was a dirty little bastard while rubbing his dick over his face._

_Jack never said that I had to give up my ass virginity, but then again, I did want to see Gabe’s face while we were fucking, so… yeah._

_Damn, Jack was big, I remember that much, big, thick and hairy._

“He still is.” Hanna answers with a smile.

“Got a photo?” McCree asks with a smirk.

“Thousands, here ya go.” Hanna shows Jesse a photo of Jack’s cock fully erect, stealing an admiration whistle.

“He might be 60 but damn, he still got it.” He sighs and chuckles.

“So, you felt Morrison’s dick inside?” Lúcio asks surprised. “I never thought he’d be bisexual.”

“Ya know? When you face death in any war like what happened in Rialto or King’s Row… stupid shit like sexuality becomes meaningless.” Genji nods at his boyfriend’s statement.

“I agree with McCree, once you realize what you were about to lose that day… you simply say, fuck it.” Genji shrugs and smiles. “It was after Rialto we became a couple, actually.”

_Well, going back to the tale. Gabe was furious! I’ve seen him like that before, but this time he looked a bit more… ferocious? I don’t remember all the details, it happened long ago._

_I just remember Jack whispering to my ear if I was down to getting fucked. Me and Gabe were dumbfounded._

_But I said yes, Jack is a daddy now and he’s been a fucking daddy all his life._

_I pulled down my pants, he took out a condom, he lubed me and in he went._

_Hot damn…_

_Hot damn…_

“He does it in a way that cannot be described other than… pleasure, lust and feeling dominated.” He looks at Hanna and chuckles. “Maybe not with you, you’re his little girl, but at least it was like that with me.”

He sighs and puts off his cigar.

“I do remember though, that he bred me. I asked it, I’ve always been a little slut, to be honest.” McCree sighs and puts his arms behind his head. “One of the wildest rides of my life.”

"What did Gabe say or do?" Hanna asks curious.

"They spit roasted me that same night." he shurgs and chuckles. "But that's gonna be for another day."


	23. Let's Play, Little Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has some weird ideas... but he's about to test the most weird yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Scott LangxHulk  
> Kink: Size Difference (plus a bit of... cock vore? Human Sounding?... I dunno my brain's weird)

One of the nicest things of being able to change size, is that you can do weird shit with it.

For example, one day, Scott changed all the circuits of Tony’s suit. Poor guy, he accidentally exploded a tree instead of fly!

Or one day, he saw Bucky suck Steve’s nipples and damn… that was a good one.

But there was something he still needed to try.

“You want to get into Hulk’s… urethra?” Banner asks a bit confused. “But… why would you want to do such a thing?”

“I dunno… I just want to.” Scott says with a smile. “So… shall we?”

“I’m not sure I’m very fond of anything going inside… at least from there.” Bruce sighs and shakes his head. “Sorry, I wish I could-”

“No problem at all man, don’t worry.” Scott says raising his hands. “I was just asking.”

Bruce nods and Scott turns around, but before he got to the door, Bruce grunts and sighs.

“Alright, but please be careful, I’m not controlling Hulk, specially in sexual situations.” He shivers a bit. “I tried masturbating once…”

“Just take your pants off and let me in.” Ant-man says eagerly. Bruce simply obeys.

“Have fun… and be safe.” He little by little turns into Hulk, his dick becoming almost as long as half of his body.

“Whoa hot… whoa!” He looks up at Hulk, who simply is smirking.

“Impressed little guy?” the monster says with a guttural voice.

“I don’t have to shrink…” Scott says in awe while undressing. “So… you up for it?”

“We can try.” the other says while looking at his dick. “Maybe start with the feet?” Scot nods eagerly and Hulks takes him from his waist. “Stay still. Don’t move. Or I’ll kill you!”

Little by little Hulk starts inserting Scott’s feet. A weird warmth and slickness making him shiver.

“Little man feels good. Hulk wants more.” Slowly, Hulk inserts more and more of Scott, the other simply enjoying the sensation. “Wrap arms around.” He commands to Scott, who nods and sticks his hands out, slowly and tries to take the dick. He’s already all the way to the neck into Hulk. “Little man can’t? No problem, get in there.” Scott nods and puts his hands in again.

Hulks is taking him from the shoulders and little by little he starts pulling him in and out. Scott sighs and enjoys being enveloped by the warmth and moisture of Hulk’s urethra. Meanwhile, the monster is grunting and sighing in pleasure.

“Hulk wants to… Hulk needs-”

“Woah, buddy! I-I don’t know if I’ll-”

Suddenly, Hulk ejaculates, ejecting Scott with his semen with a loud growl.

After turning back, Banner couldn’t stop apologizing. But Scott didn’t hear him, not only because his ears were filled with thick, warm cum. But also, because he was in bliss.

One of the best things of having an **enormous** dick, is that you can do weird shit with it.


	24. Showering With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku's bathing routine is a bit... steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Soriku  
> Kink: Shower

Bathing is a very interesting moment of the day for Sora and Riku.

Mainly because they don’t know they like each other, so normally their dicks are hard, but they only say stupid excuses to avoid the topic.

“Saving worlds takes its toll, right?” Sora asks with a nervous chuckle.

“I feel you, we barely have time for ourselves.” Riku answers with his eyes fixated on Sora’s manhood. “So… do you mind if we… I mean if I jerk off?”

“Be my guest!” Sora says with a smile. “If you don’t mind me joining you!”

“Not at all! Please!” Riku answers while taking Sora’s dick. “Actually, let me help you , I mean, we’re already here and it’s just a favor!”

“Right?” Sora takes Riku’s dick too and starts to jerk him off. “It’s just a favor a friend does to another.” Both laugh a bit and keep moving their hands up and down.

Sora slowly pinches one of Riku’s nipples while staring at him.

“What are you doing?”

“H-Helping a friend out.” Sora answers a bit nervous.

“You know I like when you bite me.” He answers. “And by like I mean… uh…”

“If I’m gonna help you, I need to do it right, right?” Sora says with a smile and softly bites the nipple of his friend.

“Y-Yeah, that way…” Riku flinches and moans when Sora’s bite becomes harder.

They keep masturbating until Sora starts kissing his way to Riku’s dick and sticks it in.

Riku simply puts his hands over the brunette’s head and thrusts, slowly pacing up.

“S-S-Sora… You- Do you-?” Sora simply nods while staring at Riku who with a final thrust cums with a soft moan. “A-A-Are you done?”

Sora simply shows him his hand and puts it near his mouth, Riku smiles and licks it clean.

“Thanks, friend.” The white-haired guy says.

“Anything for you.” Sora kisses Riku’s lips and keep showering.

Yeah, showers are the only time they got for themselves, and it may be a secret to both, but they like each other so much, they don’t care if they make it official or not. They love each other.


	25. A Lustful Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has a "very dark" secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Pharmercy  
> Kink: Scent

Mercy is a good woman. She’s peaceful, nice and caring. She is named Angela for goodness’ sake!

But then… why does she loves her scent so much?

Deodorant, perfume, musk… she loves all scents from Fareeha.

Once they hugged and the scent of her strong perfume made her knees feeble. Once they shared a room and she couldn’t help but steal Fareeha’s panties and smell them in the bathroom while fingering herself.

Even now, while being penetrated by Fareeha’s strap-on, she has her panties in her face, her eyes turned in bliss and moaning her name.

Angela is a charming, loving and respectable woman.

But fuck… she’s weak for Fareeha’s smell…


	26. African Bull's Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like Angela, Lúcio has his own dirty, kinky, little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Doomcio  
> Kink: Lactiation (sort of...)
> 
> I'm finally up to date!! QuQ only five more fics and we're finished guys!!! QAQ

Lúcio has his own couple, but most people would say he’s crazy! He’s a social fighter and his boyfriend is against his ideals…

But they haven’t tasted his milk.

The delicious, thick, manly milk from his dark skinned and enormous penis.

“Lúcio!” Akande shouts with a loving smile. “How was your reunion with the others?” they kiss passionately and Lúcio smiles.

“Pretty good actually! Hanna got all dirty and she sent photos to Morrison.” The DJ sighs and sits on the couch. “How about you?”

“I’ve been fine, thanks.” He smirks. “I got a full batch ready for you.”

“Oh? Really?” the boy smirks while eyeing the beast underneath Akande’s pants. “And… will you share it with me?”

“It’s only for you, Lúcio.” Akande says while taking out his cock. “Do you want it here?”

“Well… I am really tired.” The other answers while stretching. “You’ll have to help me milk it.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I can do that.” The gargantuan African man smiles and takes Lúcio’s tiny head and pokes him with his glans. “Open that precious mouth of yours.”

Lúcio obliges and closes his eyes, enjoying the flavor of his man, the scent and the firm grip. It’s incredible for him how gentle Akande can be, since his body and expressions are normally so stern and rigid.

Little by little, Akande introduces his dick on Lúcio’s mouth until he deep-throats it and starts giving rapid and short thrusts, just like he loves it.

Lúcio simply lets Akande handle him, he knows that man would never hurt him, unless they are in a fight, that’s where their love must stop, even if they don’t want to.

“I can’t believe how much you can handle, young boy.” The African says with a smirk. “You truly impress me.” The younger just gives a thumbs up and a blissful moan while he rubs his crotch. “The milk’s almost ready…” the thrusts go faster and faster, but Lúcio never gags, he’s used to it already, and Akande knows that this must be quick, this is just a weird whim the DJ has. Swallowing all his semen like it’s some sort of beverage, but then again, he loves it.

Finally, thick spurts of seed come out of Akande’s penis, Lúcio swallows every single drop with bliss, it relaxes him somehow, so much he falls asleep.

Akande sighs lovingly and slowly takes out his manhood and carries Lúcio to their bed.


	27. Magic Lucifer XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weekly Sex Show on Lucifer's bar normally starrs heroes doing some really weird, pervy stuff... but this time is not a hero, but a demon hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing (sort of): Lucifer x Constantine  
> Kink: Exhibitionism
> 
> Oh my... only four days left? Well, time does fly when you're having fun~
> 
> By the way, I'm using the Lucifer from the series (not the one from the movie)

“Ladies, Gentlemen and everyone in between!” Lucifer Morningstar shouts with a smile while opening his arms widely. He’s standing on top of the stage of his bar. “Welcome!” Everyone cheers and whistles while clapping. “As you know, it’s already a tradition that we lure the purest souls to perform the most perverted acts of lust in here!” Everyone shouts louder and excited, some already rubbing their crotches. “But now, we changed this a bit! Bring it!”

A lot of smoke comes out of nowhere and sexy music starts playing while a platform rises from the floor, revealing John Constantine, naked and with his butt in the air.

“Let me go, you fucktards!” Constantine shouts while struggling to get off the chains he’d tied up with. The crowd goes even wilder than before.

“Everyone with a dick is welcome to come and leave his semen inside of Constantine! Everyone else, feel free to bet on how many dicks he can receive before cumming! Remember all drinks must be payed when you order them and let this party begin!”

A lot of men start lining up behind Lucifer, unzipping his pants and jerking off.

“You touch me, you die!” Constantine shouts with wrath and struggles more.

“Oh dear, Jhon!” the Prince of Hell says with a smile and spanks him. “And how will you do that?” Lucifer takes out his mild hard penis and starts rubbing it against Constantine’s ass, hardening quite quickly. “Now, let’s begin!”

With one slam, the demon goes all inside, making Constantine roar, only making him go faster and stronger.

Flesh striking against flesh, Constantine growling and moaning in a weird combination of anger and pleasure, making Lucifer grin a bit sadically.

“This is just as tight as it seems boys!” the Prince of Hell shouts in bliss. “You better lube it good for the one behind you!” Everyone chuckles, making Constantine growl.

“You fucker!” the demon hunter shouts. “You’re going to pay for this! I promise you!”

“Well… it’s well worth it!” the other one answers while slamming his body against the blonde’s, going very deep, very fast.

Lucifer’s finishes with a last, deep thrust and a moan of triumph and pleasure, panting and smiling in bliss.

“It’s all yours, gentlemen.” He says with a smirk. “Have fun.”

Hours passed and little by little, Constantine stopped struggling, instead he’s moaning loudly and hard. He has cummed four times.

When the bar closes, Lucifer goes to him and smirks.

“Enjoyed that, old friend?” both start laughing wholeheartedly while the Prince is untying the hunter.

“Every. Fucking. Damn. Second.” Jhon answers with a weak voice. “Got a smoke?” Lucifer looks at the hunter and nods, taking out a little cigarette box.

“Right here.” They ignite two and start smoking, the hunter still in the semen filled floor, his ass dripping with cum.

“What does your little Lantern think of this?” Lucifer asks genuinely curious.

“Let’s just say he’ll want the security tapes of tonight.” The other one answers with a satisfied smile.


	28. Let's Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikumi and Alice have a little bonding time.

Ikumi and Alice are well-known around the Totsuki Academy for being very powerful women, their family taken aside. They are very powerful by themselves. Alice being an expert on molecular cooking and Ikumi being a mistress on the pleasures of the meat.

But that doesn’t mean that occasionally, they don’t have a bit of fun.

“I gotta say, Ikumi. You got a nice pair of girls!” the white-haired girl says to the blonde while grabbing her breasts.

“Oh, quit it you!” Ikumi says with a proud smile. “You got a nice pair too!”

“Oh! But I got better nipples!” Alice answers while taking out her shirt.

“Oh? Let’s see that!” Ikumi takes off Nakiri’s bra revealing two thick, pink nipples. “Oh! That’s so cute! Mine are tan though.” She leaves herself topless and squeezes them a bit.

“Quite the view!” Alice plays with her own nipples and sighs in pleasure. “I gotta say, I am so stressed with everything that has been going on at the Academy, I really built up a lot of bad vibes around me!” Alice pouts while unzipping her skirt. “And with Ryo gone with Erina, Akira and Soma, I have no one to make a massage to me!”

“He must have strong and capable hands.” Ikumi concedes with a nod. “And a nice dick, I assume?”

“Why should I know about his penis?” Alice asks confused. “I am a lesbian.” Ikumi blushes at the naughty smile Alice is giving her. “And I know you’re too… Ikumi.” She says while grabbing one of Ikumi’s breast, making her moan a bit.

“So… shall we?” the white-haired says with a tempting voice.

“I like receiving oral…” the blonde answers while taking her panties away.

“Let’s begin, then.”


	29. Magical Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer attends to Geralt after he comes back from a contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yennefer x Geralt  
> Kink: Sleepy Sex (implied) & Massage

Kaher Moren is a very quiet place, a shelter for witchers to come back and rest.

“Yen,” Geralt, the Butcher of Blaviken, looks at Yennefer, his love with a soft smile. “Would you make me a favor?”

“That depends,” the sorceress says while cocking an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“You know? I just came back from a contract, but I think I might’ve hurt myself?” he says while taking out his armor and shirt. “Would you mind giving me a massage?”

Yennefer sighs and nods.

“Lay over the bed, I’ll see what I can do.” She answers while getting an ointment.

“Thank you, Yen.” The witcher answers while laying over his front, breathing deeply, trying to relax.

“Now, let’s begin.”  The woman says with a sigh and starts rubbing Geralt’s back softly, finding knots in every muscle. “Dear Melitele, Geralt!” she exclaims while soflty undoing the tension. “What the hell?!”

“You got magical hands, Yen.” The witcher says with a broad smile, slowly closing his eyes.

“Geralt?” Yennefer asks a bit confused. “Are you okay?”

“Magical hands and… the best pair of breasts I’ve ever seen.” The sorceress laughs and shakes her head.

“You’re such an arsehole sometimes.” She sighs and smirks. “What else do you like of me?” some seconds pass in total silence until Geralt grunts.

“Your body on top of mine, riding me like a wild stallion.” The woman laughs whole-heartedly and shakes her head.

“Careful, Geralt. I might take your offer.” She says while rubbing other spots of the man’s back.

“Ride me Yen…” the man whispers after snoring for some seconds.

“Alright, big boy.” She sighs and turns him over, unbuckling his pants, revealing his penis already half hardened. “Let’s go.”


	30. A Favor for a Friend Wihtout Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel catched Roxas having fun alone, he want to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Roxas x Axel  
> Kink: Swallowing
> 
> It's been 10 years from BBS to KH I so... I assume Roxas is old enough to be doing this?? I dunno ewe but if not, let's say that he's 18 here.

“Roxas… you’re doing good.” Axel whispers while helping the blonde bob his head up and down. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

The blonde looks up and nods.

Axel caught on Roxas masturbating while sniffing his underwear, and friends do favor, right? So why smell and taste the underwear when the real deal was more than open to please the blonde?

“Watch the teeth, always remember that.” Axel says after he flinches slightly when he felt Roxas’ teeth catching a bit of his flesh. “Now, take it out and lick my balls.”

The other one obeys and licks and sniffs the other guy’s penis while the red-head jerks off.

“Can we do this more often?” Roxas asks while panting. “I-I like it a lot.”

“Sure thing, fella.” Axel answers with a nod. “I’m pretty near… do you want it?”

They stare for a while and finally, Roxas slowly introduces the other’s penis in his mouth all the way in.

“Good boy…” the other one gives small, quick thrusts while keeping the eye contact. “You’re so cute, Roxas…” Faster thrusts. “Roxas…” And faster. “Roxas!” one last, deep thurst makes the red-head moan the blonde’s name while releasing his semen inside of the younger one.

Gulps and pants could be heard in the room. And then, a flop over a bed.

“Axel?” Roxas asks shyly.

“Yes?”

“…Could you stay the night with me?” the other one asks while blushing a bit.

“Of course, come here.”


	31. If The Woods Talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's howling in the woods... of pleasure and triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairign: Geralt x Dandelion  
> Kinks: Blowjob & Humiliation
> 
> Guys... IT'S FINISHED! OMG! I can't believe it! I just finished three events!! QuQ I'm so proud of myself x3 thanks to all the readers :3

Geralt is a man with needs. Those needs include sex.

“Dandelion, are you sure?” Geralt whispers while sighing in pleasure. “I wouldn’t want you to-”

“My friend, I am not linked to this world or its rules.” The poet says while rubbing his friend’s dick. “I’ll be more than glad to relieve your needs.”

“B-B-But swallowing?” the witcher asks a bit confused.

“Skelligeans say that if you swallow a manly man’s seed you can get a bit of said virility.” Dandelion shrugs and chuckles. “Might as well give it a chance.”

“But here in the woods?”

“Oh, come on, Geralt! You’ve done worse in the woods!” both chuckle and the poet kneels, introducing Geralt’s dick in his mouth and sending it all the way in.

Geralt simply grunts and sighs in pleasure, feeling his dick twitch inside of Dandelion’s mouth, thrusting slow and deep.

Dandelion’s own dick is already hard an out, being rubbed by his owner.

Little by little, the witcher starts feeling the urge to go faster and the poet was gladly obeying his friend.

“You want it?” Geralt asks with a demanding, low, raspy voice. Dandelion only nods, moaning a bit, his own climax slowly building up. “I can’t hear you…”

“Yes…” the poet whispers.

“Louder.” Geralt demands while slapping his cock against the other one’s face.

“Yes.”

“Louder!”

“Yes, sir!” the poet shouts, giving Geralt a small smirk.

“Then open up, bitch.” And with those words, semen starts to spurt out of the witcher penis, some falling on the poet’s face, some on his mouth and some on the witcher’s boots, which were cleaned immediately by the other male.

“…Sorry, Dandelion, I-”

“It’s quite alright sir.” He answers while riding his horse.

“Won’t you clean yourself?”

“Clean what, sir?”

They simply share a playful smile and Geralt nods.

“You’re starting to become a bit manlier, but you have a long way to go.” The older one says while putting his pants on. “And I’ll be glad to help you.”


End file.
